twin twilight
by lizzy-vamire
Summary: this is twilight but only in Sammy's POV or Bella's twin and lets not forget it isn't all about Bella its also about Sammy and her love for a certain black haired monster (Emmett). they experience a lot mostly a love that is forbidden by others and the only person who understands is her sister and the only reason its rated M is for language so far.
1. summery

Summery- Sammy had just moved to forks with her twin sister Bella expecting a boring town and end up with supernatural boyfriends and friends who love you a little too much. This is the journey of 2 twins battle love…loneliness…..newborn fights….and marriage

Swans about them (only because I tweaked a few things)

Samantha Gracie swan- a 17 year old pale skinned girl who moved to forks with her twin, she has long black hair that she likes best up and she loves to joke about her sister's love life even if she herself hasn't done anything yet. She is opposite of her sister in some ways like she isn't clumsy infact she plays soccer and unlike her sister loves to spend most of her free time reading and writing poems that where made from the heart. She is about an inch taller than her sister but doesn't flaunt it and unlike Bella she has always had the weird gift of whenever people touched her any sickness or disease or even cut was healed or they always felt relaxed.

Isabella Marie swan- a pale 17 year old girl with pale skin and brown hair, she is very quiet and clumsy even known to trip on flat surfaces and hates when her sister jokes about her love life when infact she hasn't dated anyone yet either. She is smaller than her sister because Sammy was born first and was taller because she is more active and runs around a lot more and she loves to read Romeo and Juliet countless times to the point where she can remember almost every line. And when having a healer as a sister was good because she was always getting hurt or tripping, also no mental gift could affect her not that she knows until she meets Edward.


	2. preface

**This is my first one and I hope you like it even if it only the preface of the story and very short**

_**Bella**_

I'd never given much thought to how I would die - though I'd had reason enough in

The last few months - but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.

I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter,

And he looked pleasantly back at me.

Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble,

Even. That ought to count for something.

I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I

Was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far

Beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.

The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.

_**Sammy**_

If death was an option I would never have chosen it unless for love- I could never imagine a better way to go, but in a sense I wouldn't change the course I set for myself even if given the option to do so.

I watched as the hunter watched my sister as he sauntered forward with a huge grin on his face as he planned our death even me whose smell wasn't as appealing as hers I still would face death as long as she was at my side.

Even if knowing the course of my actions or where they would lead I along with her couldn't or wouldn't change a thing. When you are offered a chance at eternal love even for more advanced than any you shouldn't doubt when it ends because as I said it is always and forever will be an eternal light.

I watched as he walked forward with our deaths on his mind


	3. first sight and first friend

**This is the first one and just as a reminder I will be doing every book so there will still be and Edward and Bella just Sammy gonna get her some love from Emmett and for those of you there is no Rosalie so cool. I am gonna do things most of it is in Sammy POV and Emmett but there will be some Bella and Edward…. Oh and in the beginning I only had small stuff but later on I will add more**

**Love, Liz**

**Sammy POV**

My mother drove us to the airport with the windows rolled down, and the weather a nice cool seventy-five degrees, and just like my sister I wore a black tank top as a farewell gesture to the nice cool breeze of Phoenix Arizona but sadly I wouldn't be here for long so I had to carry a light weight jacket. I remembered forks In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State and always raining and if not you had hazy skies. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. Our mother got out with my twin and eye when we were only months old but still spent one month every summer up until we were fourteen when Bella wouldn't take no for an answer and he spent 2 weeks over here, one thing my sister and I had in common we both hated forks and loved phoenix.

"Bella. Sammy…you don't have to do this" she said once more before we got onto the plane

Ever since I could remember Bella had always been the mother figure and looked almost nothing like me because I had black hair like Charlie and she had mom's Curly red hair only more brownish, I loved Bella because she was always the mother where she was always doing wacky things like me.

"We want to go" Bella said even if she was a bad liar this was the one lie she got use to saying

"Tell Charlie I said hi" she said

"I will" Bella said with a fake smile

"Most definitely" I added

"I'll see you girls soon. You can come home whenever you like" she said and even I could see the sadness behind her laugh lines

"Don't worry about us" Bella urged

"It'll be fine ma love you" I said pulling them both into one last hug as the 3 musketeers

She hugged us for a minute, and then we got on the plane in wait for the forty-eight gruesome hours until the plane touched any real land but I was worried about the drive because unlike Bella and Charlie I babble when there's tension one of the not so proud of things I tend to do. Charlie seemed happy about our choice to move even signed us up for forks high school and help us get a car but even in his happiness he was confused as to why we wanted to move because unlike me Bella didn't keep hidden that she hated forks.

When we landed in forks it was raining so I grabbed my jacket and pulled in on as we walked out of the plane and over to my father who looked awkward standing there in his police jacket which reminds me of why we wanted a car. Charlie was chief and like Bella I didn't want to be driven around by my father let alone one with lights on top, and I laughed as Bella stumbled off the plane causing me to catch her and we hugged each other with one arm.

"It's good to see you, Bells... Sammy" he said smiling as he made sure we were all right "You haven't changed much. How's Renée?" he added

"Moms ok" she said

"Good to see you to dad" I added for his benefit

We only had a few bags each so there wasn't much to carry around except stuff we needed because there wasn't much winter in phoenix but we pulled some stuff that would be ok here, so let's say it fit into the truck easier then hoped.

"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he said as I buckled into the backseat of the car

"What kind of car?" I asked simply because he didn't know what we liked

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy." He said smiling

"Where did you get it?" Bella said most likely getting suspicious

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push is the tiny Indian Reservation on the coast reminding of his son who always had a crush on Bella

"No" Bella said causing me to snort

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie said mentioning the one thing other than soccer I was best at

"Ya" I said

"He is in a wheelchair now" Charlie continued

What year is it" Bella asked

"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine - it's only a few years old, really." He said and I hoped he knew Bella wouldn't give up without a fight

"Dad you know Bella" I said laughing

"He bought it in 1984, I think." He said looking at the road

"Ch - Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic..." she said also forgetting I may be pretty but I do ok under the hood

"its ok dad we will be fine I can work on it little" I said

"Really it runs great" he said happy I took interest

"Dad" she said

Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you girls as a homecoming gift." He said hoping she thought it was ok and I didn't mind because free is free

"You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car." Bella said and the nice clumsy girl was back

"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He said looking at the road and I could see the one thing they had in common was that they didn't talk much sadly

"That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it" I said being nice

"Well, now, you're welcome," he muttered

They talked about the weather and sometimes I would add things, and then it was silence and I watched Bella look out the window at the beautiful view and all the green was becoming but to me it was different and it freaked me out, finally we made it back to Charlie's house, the small 3 bedroom 2 bathroom house that looked smaller on the outside and on the driveway was a faded red truck I am guessing was ours and I gladly loved it and the same with Bella from her expression.

"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" Bella said smiling at our new truck

"I'm glad you like it," he muttered

We got the 2 bedrooms on the west side of the house next to the bathroom we would be sharing and as I set my stuff on my bed I backed up and looked at it. I loved this room and as the only room with carpet. I looked at the bed with white pillows and black blanket with navy green walls from my Goth days; I saw the empty desk and quickly sat my laptop on it, the only one of two ways to stay in contact with my mom, I loved that my sister and I shared a bathroom instead of all of us. After I put my stuff up I tried not to dwell on the fact that we would be the new girls from a large city unlike them who were raised together and if not for the fact we never fit in anywhere even without good looks we were to pale in phoenix, but unlike Bella I had curves but Bella didn't need them.

Waking up was easier because Charlie was already downstairs, I took a shower and changed into a brown long sleeved shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans I had bought 3 months ago at the mall I forced Bella to come to. I walked down the creaky steps and as I did I saw pictures of us up until summer of last year, as ate I made small talk with Bella and we decided we would take turns driving, her in the morning and me in the afternoon. As I remembered all the pictures of mom me and Bella both new he had never fully gotten over mom.

"Bella" I asked as we drove

"Hmm…" she said

"I'm glad you're my twin" I said simply causing her to smile as I touched her shoulder

"Me to" she said

As we drove off the highway and passed houses I noticed the only thing identify forks high was a small sign you could barely see, as we parked near the first building there was a sigh that said office so I assumed it was our destination. As we walked in a saw 3 small desks beside it was seated by an older red-headed women

"Can I help you" the women said glancing up

"I'm Isabella Swan and my sister Samantha" I hated my birth name so I went with Sammy

"Of course" she said as she spun around in her chair looking through stacks of paper

"I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She added handing each one of us a couple pieces of paper and we went through the classes

When we went back out to my truck, other students were starting to arrive. She drove around

The school following the line of traffic, not many people could afford good cars but one a shiny Volvo stood out and it wasn't my type but I could go for a ride in it. We stayed in the car for a moment to see our classes and thankfully we had all classes together. As we walked into our first class I saw a tall bald man I identified as Mr. Mason my the nameplate on his desk and after he signed the paper he sent us to the only empty table in the back of the class which almost sent me laughing because I could see Bella let out air as we sat. After the bell rung and we walked out a boy with pimples covering his face walked over

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" he said looking at my sister so I stepped forward

"And I am her sister Samantha but you can call me Sammy" I said causing him to shrink back

"I'm Bella" I heard my sister say

as I turned my head to see a boy watching me laughing with his siblings most likely by my protectiveness and the red headed boy turned to me _that's right let word get out no one double crosses my sister _I thought and I saw him turn his head back

"Sammy come on" he said tugging my arm in the direction of the boy

As we walked I saw the people watching us like they wanted to overhear

"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he asked

"Yep" I say

"Very" she clarifies

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?" he asked

"Three or four times a year." I said

"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered.

"Sunny," she told him.

"You girls don't look tan" he said causing me to snort and think _no dip Sherlock Holmes_

"Our mother's part albino" she said trying to make a joke and as horrible as it was I pretended to laugh

We walked up to a door

"Well good luck maybe we might have some other class together" he said as he walked about

"God I hope not" I muttered as I walked in

I hated this class because he embarrassed my sister and putting him on my evil list of teachers or people I should avoid. After 2 classes I remembered some people and people I should avoid and it continued like this until lunch when I saw them they people from the hall.

The first and only girl was small and pixie like with short spiky hair and next to her was a taller boy with long blond hair and his eyes looked like he was in pain and next was a more muscular boy or man couldn't really tell but he looked like he was the jokester of them and last was the red headed boy I saw in the hall. And I turned and saw my sister ogling the red head

"Who Are they?" Bella asked before I could

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath.

"They all look uhh hot" I said and I swear I saw them laughing

"Yep but don't try jasper he is with Alice the other two Edward and Emmett wont date anyone" she said huffing

"They don't look related" Bella said

"There not Alice and Edward are twin and jasper and Emmett where found together…what I'm saying is there all adopted" she said finishing her sentence then grabbing a fry

"That's nice" I said

"I don't think Miss Cullen can have kids" she said and I wanted to slap her

I looked up as I ate and saw Emmett looking at me with a smirk so I turned my head down blushing wildly.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" Bella asked

"Moved from Alaska two years ago" she said

I was glad we weren't the only ones who didn't feel welcome even with their ungodly perfection. I watched my sister look up at Edward and he met her gaze so I looked up at him and glared in that if you touch my sister your death face causing them both to look down. After lunch I walked to one class we didn't share 'Spanish' and as I walked in I saw the teacher look at me and the lady smiled.

"I am Miss Mathews" she said smiling and grabbing my slip and signing it

"I'm Samantha but you can call me Sammy" I said smiling

"You can sit next to Mr. Cullen" she said winking at me as I walked over to the seat and sat down

"I'm Emmett" he said holding his hand out

"Samantha but call me Sammy" I said shaking his hand

"You seem cool" he said

We talked for the rest of the period and he gave me his number just in case I needed anything, we walked over to Bella who had a blond boy next to her and when he saw Emmett he walked away and Bella turned and to see us and gasped but Emmett held out his hand.

"I'm Emmett your Bella right…I wanted to say sorry for my brother he can be an ass sometimes" he said

"Thanks" she said shaking his hand

"We'll have fun in gym girls I leave you her" he said walking away as the puppy walked forward

So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that and Emmett he has never been social" he said

"Mind your own business "I mutter but Bella ignored me

"No" she says

At the end of the day we had to return our sheets so when we walked over I noticed she hesitated but end up walking in and I saw Edward standing there and in the corner I saw Emmett with a smirk so I laughed loudly causing Edward to turn around and stomp out with Emmett at his heels but not before he turned to me and frowned but it suddenly turned to a smirk so I smiled back with a small wave. We handed the teacher the paper and walked back out to the car and as we drove I thought I saw a tears.

"What's up" I asked

"Nothing" she said

"If its Edward Cullen I could have Emmett smack him around" I said laughing as I turned into the driveway of the house

"no its ok I am perfectly fine" she said


	4. open book

**Hope you enjoyed the first one and I really enjoy comments so please don't hold back just tell me what you think and I'll listen but please be nice I am very fragile**

**Love, Liz xoxo**

_**Sammy POV**_

The next day was much better…..

Mostly because it wasn't raining even If the clouds did show signs then again it was always cloudy in Forks. It was also better because I knew where my classes where and if I didn't I just asked Emmett even if he was a year older he was very sweet and patient with remembering my classes. I had Emmett walk me to my one class without Bella but I had him so it was for now, as he sat I noticed Emmett's eyes where much darker then they usually where so I looked at him.

"Emmett are you ok?" I whispered

"Ya why wouldn't I be?" he asked curious

"Your eyes there darker" I said pointing it out

"It's the lighting in the room" he said simply before getting back to work

"I'm sure it is" I mutter causing him to frown

"Just stay out of it please I'm begging you" he said while still doing his work

"Fine if it means that much" I said with an inside smirk

I knew something was up and I wanted answers as to why his brother treated my sister like crap and practically made her cry and for that I would teach him a lesson if he did it again but I wanted to know where his brother was so I passed him a note.

_Where's your brother_

_From Sammy_

He glanced up as he finished reading it and wrote something then passed it back and it read

_At a cousins why something you wanted_

I could tell he was angry about something so I gently placed my hand next to his and I felt a spark and some pain but more the pleasurable pain that makes you think. As soon as I touched his arm his face calmed down and he looked confused then gave me a smirk.

"My own personal calming system" he whispered with a smile

"Isn't that what friends are for" I said with a fake laugh

It had only been days but I felt like I wanted him to love me like I do because this wasn't some stupid crush it was…true love even I sucked in that department didn't mean I didn't believe I mean it took a day and a half to fall in love with him…my god I was worse than Bella. I was thrown out of my thoughts when the bell rung for lunch so I was walking in the hall when Emmett ran up next to me.

"What's up?" I asked

"Want to sit with me and my family" he asked in a way that made it sound like he thought I would say no

"Are you sure?" I said wondering if he was joking

"Yep oh and Edward will be back next week I think" he said simply

We walked into the lunch room and I heard people gasping as we walked over to the Cullen's table and the Cullen's themselves where staring at me.

"I'm Alice and this is my boyfriend jasper" she said smiling

"Nice you meet you mam" jasper said smiling

"Texas?" I asked

"Ya" he sounded proud I new

"Stop hogging my friend and go make out with Alice" Emmett sound jealous

I turned my head a little to see Bella smiling at me and she looked a little relieved Edward wasn't there and I have to say so was I.

"Your jealous" I laughed

"No just don't want them taking all your time" he was definitely jealous

"Ok all mighty king of the hearts" I said laughing and he joined as the cafeteria filled with his laughter

The rest of the day was boring even with Bella because since Emmett was a senior we didn't have any classes except that one and lunch and that was it. By the end of the day I was tired out so I asked Bella to drive and as we waited in line I saw Emmett staring at me and smiling.

"He is watching you" Bella said while watching the road

"Ya I know" I said laughing

"Can I talk when we get home?" she asked as we drove off

"While were making dinner" I said

After we got to the store and bought some food we drove home, and put everything up and stuck the potatoes wrapped in foil into the over and walked into her room and finished our homework. I changed into an oversized shirt and some shorts then walked over to my laptop to see two emails from mom

_Sammy,_

_Have your sister call me when she gets this_

The second one from 3 minutes ago

_Your sister called said you met a friend ;-)_

I was bored after that so I started reading Romeo and Juliet and until I hear dad calling out

"Bells…Sammy" he yells

I walk downstairs to see Bella watching dad put his stuff up

"Hey dad" I said smiling

"Welcome home" she finishes

"Thanks" he said, "what's for dinner" he asked walking into the kitchen

"Steaks and potatoes" I said as he walked into the living room to watch TV

I made a salad while the steaks cooked, and Bella set the table. I called him in when dinner was ready, and he sniffed appreciatively as he walked into the room.

"Smells good" he muttered

"Thanks" we said in unison

We ate in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't uncomfortable. None of us were bothered by the quiet. In some ways, we were well suited for living together.

"So, how did you like school? Have you girls made any friends?" he asked as he was taking seconds.

"Well, I have a few classes with a girl named Jessica. I sit with her friends at lunch. And there's this boy, Mike, who's very friendly. Everybody seems pretty nice." Bella said

"And I met Emmett" I said smiling

"Mike newton is good and Emmett Cullen is a good boy big jeep though" he said

"Do you know the Cullen family?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"Dr. Cullen is a great man" he said

"Emmett didn't talk about his dad" I said

"They... the kids... are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school except with Sammy" she said

"People in this town," he muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here," he got angry

"And there kids are always nice" I added

"They seemed nice enough to me. I just noticed they kept to themselves. They're all very attractive," she added, trying to be more complimentary.

"You should see the doctor all the nurses like him so thank god he is happily married" he said laughing

"His sons hotter" I mutter

"What" my dad said turning his head

"Nothing" I say

We lapsed back into silence as we finished eating. He cleared the table while I started on the dishes and Bella dried them because there wasn't a dishwasher. He walked over to the living room and most likely watching the game while we took showers and started on a book. The rest of the week was pretty much uneventful I would here Mike talking about a trip to la push and Emmett warned me against it so I listened so he wouldn't worry. On Friday I walked into my history class and sat next to jasper who I figured out loved history more than I did and we talked a lot about it. On Saturday I spent with Bella and there we stood outside in the backward with a soccer ball watching her keep falling down and on Sunday I spent it out with Emmett. Then we sadly had to go back to school on Monday to be revealed it was snowing and as much as I love Bella I laughed at her horror and so the day began.

"Ewww" I laughed at Bella as she watched the snow next to Mike

"Don't you like snow?" he looked surprised

"No. That means it's too cold for rain." Obviously

"Have you ever seen snow fall before?" he asked

"No" we both said

A ball of snow hit mike we both turned to see where it came from. I had my suspicions about Eric, who was walking away, his back toward us - in the wrong direction for his next class. Mike apparently had the same notion. He bent over and began scraping together a pile of the white mush.

"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" I kept walking as she spoke.

"Once people start throwing wet stuff, we go inside." I finished as we walked inside

When it was time for lunch I saw Edward sitting there with his family and Emmett waved me over so I started walking and sat across from Edward.

"Hello" he said

"Nice to meet you" I mutter as I see Bella take deep breaths

"So um….Sammy I was wondering if I could take you out sometime" he said kind worried

"Sure" I said

"No you're supposed to put up a fight" Alice said

"I kick not fight" I said and they looked confused "soccer" I said then they laughed

"How's Bella" Edward asked

"Why don't you ask her" I said huffing

"Ok" he said simply

It was time for math I had with Alice as Bella had bio so I hoped he didn't make her cry or I would pound him so far into the ground his grandchildren couldn't feel it. as I sat next to her I saw her smile and look at me.

"There both lucky" she said

"What" I ask

"Emmett and Edward they have you girls and their happy even if Edward won't admit it" she said causing me to smile at her

"Ya" I turned back to my worksheet

Then the bell rung and Alice danced out as I walked behind her I saw Bella and we both walked out to Gym together and as we played volleyball I saw that when it was Bella turn to serve them all got out of the way. As we drove away I saw Bella watching the Cullen's with a stare

**Sorry this one was short I was in a hurry again**


	5. Phenomenon

**Hi what's up? Sorry I can't poste a lot I am homeschooled and I do work on the laptop so really the only time I have is the weekends but I'll try to put more and I am glad people like it. When I started making this I didn't want it to be different from the book so I redid some of it but it's mostly the same.**

**Love, Liz**

_**Sammy POV**_

When I opened my eyes in the morning, something was different.

I glanced out the window and I laughed because it was light out but there was frozen ice from yesterday's rain and Bella going to be pissed. I got up and took a shower and then when I finished I walked to the closet and pulled out some underwear and bra then pulled a jean skirt and a white t-shirt with lines on it that says 'punk' and some Knee High Canvas Boots Sneakers that had little vines running around it that I got as a birthday present from mom. I walked downstairs to see Bella eating some cereal.

"You ok Bells" I asked shoving food into my mouth

"Yep" she said popping the p

I could see she was happy to go to school and so was I because I got to see Emmett for the first time after our 'not date' and I was nervous to see him but happy. For some reason and I didn't know why I felt like he was hiding something but unlike Bella I would never actually push him too much. What frightened me the most was that a small part of me wanted to run away from Emmett and I didn't know why and it frightened me. As we walked to the truck Bella and almost lost her balance but she was able to cling to the sides of the truck as we got in.

"Hey Bella" I asked as we drove off

"Hmm" she said watching the road

"Do you think he likes me" I had my hands in the pockets of my favorite black and brown jacket

"I think he does I mean look what he goes threw to be near you" she was talking about the time he sat wish me at lunch

Driving to school, I distracted myself from my fear of Emmett not actually liking me and started thinking about the trip to La push Emmett asked me not to go to. I watched out the window as we past some streets I remember running around as children and half of people here sadly remember that day because of the simple fast I was a naked two year old….don't ask. When I got out of the truck at school, I saw why we had so little trouble. Something silver caught my eye, and I walked to the back of the truck carefully holding the side for support to examine the tires. There were thin chains crisscrossed in diamond shapes around them.

"Bella" I looked up to see Bella looking at parking lot

Edward and Emmett Cullen is standing four cars down from Bella and I staring at us in horror, Emmett's face stood out from a sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock. But of more immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of our truck, and I was standing between them. I saw with what little time I had left Emmett staring at Edward with anger and I saw his pleading eyes.

"Emmett" I muttered

Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed, something hit me, hard, my head cracked against the icy blacktop, and I felt something solid and cold pinning me to the ground. I was lying on the pavement behind the tan car we parked next to. But I didn't have a chance to notice anything else, because the van was still coming. It had curled gratingly around the end of the truck and, still spinning and sliding, was about to collide with us again. I heard a curse and the voice was of Edward Cullen, he pulled us both away from the accident and I watched as the van and glass flying where we only seconds ago where and that's when he started the questions.

"Bella. Sammy are you ok" he asked

"I'm fine." her voice sounded strange.

"Me to" I said even if I think he was more worried about Bella

I saw Emmett run over but it was all blurry

"Oh god Sammy I called your dad the ambulance is on their way" I heard myself whine

"Just our luck" I mutter

"Where did you come from" Bella said to Edward as she sat up

"I was standing right next to you" he said

"Do they ever shut up" I mutter

"No are you sure you're ok" he asked checking my head

"Uhh I think my arm is broken" I said wincing as I tried to move it

Just as it started, it ended, a crowd of people with tears streaming down their faces, shouting at each other, shouting at us.

"Don't move," someone instructed.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone else shouted.

There was a flurry of activity around us. I tried to get up, but Emmett's cold hand pushed my shoulder down and I whimpered as he pushed my arm a little.

"Sorry I am new at this" he muttered as he put his ice cold hands on my arm

"It's ok" I was getting tired of sitting here

It took six EMTs and two teachers Mr. Varner, and Coach Clapp, to shift the van far enough away from us to bring the stretchers in. I almost died of humiliation when they put on the arm brace but not as much as Bella who had a neck brace on. The entire school was there, watching soberly as they loaded me in the back of the ambulance with Emmett who was calling dad.

"Ok chief I'll tell her" he closed his phone and turned to me "said he meet you girls at the hospital" he said

"Ok" I hesitated "I thought I would die" I said

"But you didn't" he grabbed my good hand

All I had to do was tell him I loved him and it didn't sound that hard but he was perfect and even more then I could ever be and I was scared.

"Nevermind" I muttered

As we were rushed in side by side Charlie ran in

"Bella! Sammy!" he yelled

Where completely fine, Char - Dad," Bella sighed. "There's nothing wrong with us."

They put me in the emergency room, a long room with a line of beds separated by pastel-patterned curtains. A nurse put a pressure cuff on my arm and a thermometer under my tongue. Since no one bothered pulling the curtain around to give me some privacy, I could see Bella. Emmett was sitting at my side.

"I'm sorry" I heard Tyler yell

I'm fine, Tyler, you look awful, are you all right?" Bella spoke because frankly I didn't care

"I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong..." He winced as one nurse started dabbing at his face.

They wheeled us away then, to X-ray our heads and my arm which was broken. I told them there was nothing wrong, and I was right not even concussion. I asked if we could leave, but the nurse said I had to talk to a doctor first. So we was trapped in the ER, waiting, harassed by Tyler's constant apologies and promises to make it up to us

"Emmett this is boring" I said laying back, eyes closed

"You could have been killed" he huffed

"And your ass of a brother saved us" I said opening my eyes to see him with sad eyes

"Would you rather he didn't save you" he asked and I swear he would cry

"No it's just….nevermind" I sighed

I turned my head and watched Bella interact with Edward and I wished I could be as strong as I knew deep down she could be, I closed my eyes and I heard a musical voice.

"Are they sleeping?" he asked and I opened my eyes

I saw a doctor walk around the corner, and my mouth fell open. He was young, he was blond... and he was handsomer than any movie star I'd ever seen. He was pale, though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes. From Charlie's description, this had to be Edward's father.

"Hello girls I'm Doctor Cullen" he smiled

"When can we get out of this hell" I huffed

"Ya" Bella said

He turned to Bella "you should be fine" he said

"And me" I asked

"Your arm was infact broken but we already casted it up so don't strain it" he said

"How long" Emmett asked

"It's not that bad a few weeks at the most" he said looking at the chart

"Thank you" Bella and I said causing Edward, Dr. Cullen and Emmett to laugh

"Can we go back to school?" I asked, imagining Charlie trying to be attentive

"Maybe you should take it easy today." Emmett said

"You're not the doctor" I said hoping for a different answer

"He is right" he answered

"Ok and sorry Emmett" I said grabbing his arm calming him

"Does he get to go to school?" Bella was talking about Edward

"Someone has to spread the good news that we survived," Edward said smugly

_Cocky son of a bitch_ I thought as his face tugged into a bigger smile

"Actually," Dr. Cullen corrected, "most of the school seems to be in the waiting room."

"Oh god" I said

"No no" Bella moaned

Bella tried to get up but got dizzy and he grabbed her and sat her back down

"You girls take some Tylenol for any pain," he suggested as he steadied her.

"It doesn't hurt that bad," I insisted.

"It sounds like you girls were extremely lucky," Dr. Cullen said, smiling as he signed our charts with a flourish.

"Lucky Edward saved our asses," I amended with a hard glance at the subject of my statement and he glared back

"Oh, well, yes," Dr. Cullen agreed, suddenly occupied with the papers in front of him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Belle hissed under her breath. He took a step back and they walked out

"Emmett" I was Gonna tell him

"Ya" he said walking over away from his father

"I…I…" I couldn't do it

"What" he said completely clueless

"Thanks" I said with a sigh

"Can I ask you something" he asked

"Ya" I said about to stand up

"Do you believe love at first sight" I swear I saw Dr. Cullen smile across the room

"If someone else asked me I would say no but to you I'll tell the truth" I said as we started walking down the halls

"Well" he asked

"Yes" I breathed

"Here we are" he said and in front of us stood Bella and Charlie

"There's nothing wrong with me except my arm," I said putting my good arm around him in a hug

"Bella said the same thing but I wanted to make sure" he said pulling away

"Don't worry chief swan my dad gave them the all clear" Emmett said before walking away

As we drove home it was silent untell we stopped at home and when we got out Charlie turned to us.

"Um... you'll need to call Renée." He hung his head, guilty.

"You told Mom!" we both yelled

"Sorry" he hung his hands up

I slammed the cruiser's door a little harder than necessary on my way out. Mom was in hysterics, of course. We had to tell her I felt fine at least thirty times before she would calm down. I sat in my bed looking out the window and for some strange reason I needed to see Emmett because my heart actually heart to be away from him and it scared me and as I drifted to sleep I felt hope.


	6. invitation and love

**I'm a very bad person I haven't posted in a while but my school work is a bitch but don't worry I am a good girl so every weekend I will post. I am working on another story or a sequel to a friend's story with their permission. BTW my cat Alvin won't leave my side LOL even when I am taking a shower he waits by the door so…. Real attachment issues**

_**Sammy POV**_

In my dream it was very dark, and what dim light there was seemed to be radiating from Emmett sexy skin. He was holding me, about to pull me into a kiss when he pulled away and he walked away from me, leaving me in the blackness. No matter how fast I ran, I couldn't catch up to him; no matter how loud I called, he never turned. Troubled, I woke in the middle of the night and couldn't sleep again for what seemed like a very long time. After that, he was in my dreams nearly every night, but always on the periphery, never within reach. The month that followed the accident was horrible and very nice but embarrassing To Bella unpleasant dismay Tyler followed her around like a lost puppy but I give her props because only she could get unwanted attention she didn't want unlike other girls. Tyler Crowley was impossible, following her around, obsessed with making amends to her somehow. No one was ever concerned about Edward or how he stopped a truck from hitting us but Emmett asked me not to so I listened. It was biology and I sat behind Bella and Edward and I was listening into their conversation.

"Hello, Edward," she said pleasantly

He turned his head a fraction toward Bella without meeting her gaze, nodded once, and then looked the other way. And that's all the conversation they had and in one moment less than a second I thought about them together. Despite my outright lies, the tenor of her e-mails alerted Renee to Bella depression, and she called a few times, worried. I tried to convince her it was just the weather that had Bella down. Mike, sadly, was pleased by the obvious coolness between Bella and Edward unlike me. I could see he'd been worried that Edward's daring rescue might have impressed her, and he was relieved that it seemed to have the opposite effect. The snow washed away for good after that one dangerously icy day. Mike was disappointed he'd never gotten to stage his snowball fight, but pleased that the beach trip would soon be possible. The rain continued heavily, though, and the weeks passed. Jessica made us aware of another event looming on the horizon - she called the first Tuesday of March to ask Bella permission to invite Mike to the girls' choice spring dance in two weeks.

"Are you sure you don't mind... you weren't planning to ask him?" she persisted when she told her she didn't mind in the least.

"No, Jess, I'm not going," Bella tried assured Jessica.

"It will be really fun." Her attempt to convince us was halfhearted. I suspected that Jessica enjoyed our inexplicable popularity more than our actual company.

"You have fun with Mike," Bella said

The next day, I was surprised that Jessica wasn't her usual gushing self. She was silent as she walked by our side's between classes, and I was afraid to ask her why. If Mike had turned her down, Bella was the last person she would want to tell. My fears were strengthened during lunch when Jessica sat as far from Mike, chatting animatedly with Eric. Mike was unusually quiet. Mike was still quiet as he walked Bella and me to class; the uncomfortable look on his face was a bad sign. But he didn't broach the subject until when Bella was in her seat and I was next to them

"So… Jessica asked me to the spring dance." Mike said, looking at the floor

"That's great You'll have a lot of fun with Jessica." She made her voice bright and enthusiastic.

"Well... I told her I would think about it" He floundered as he examined Bella, clearly not happy with my response.

"Why would you do that?" Bella let disapproval color her tone, though I was relieved he hadn't given her an absolute no.

His face was bright red as he looked down again. Pity shook my resolve.

"I was wondering if... well, if you might be planning to ask me."

I saw Edward and Emmett watching so I stepped it up

"Mike she isn't going" I said firmly

"I wasn't talking to you" he acted like Bella would say yes

"Mike, I think you should tell her yes," Bella said

"Did you already ask someone?" Did Edward notice how Mike's eyes flickered in his direction?

"No I'm not going to the dance at all." Bella said

"Why not" Mike demanded

"I'm going to Seattle that Saturday," I explained for her. I needed to get out of town anyway - it was suddenly the perfect time to go.

"Can't you go some other weekend?"

"Sorry, no, so you shouldn't make Jess wait any longer - it's rude." Bella said

"Ya your right" he mumbled

"Samantha" the teacher asked asking the answer to the question I hadn't been listening to

"The Krebs Cycle," Edward whispered to me

"Krebs Cycle" I said

I turned back to my book and watched Bella and Edward keep looking at each other sort of missing each other by a second

"Bella" Edward asked her

"What? Are you speaking to me again?" she finally asked an unintentional note of petulance in her voice.

"No, not really" he admitted as His lips twitched, fighting a smile.

"Then what do you want, Edward?" she asked,

I'm sorry I'm being very rude, I know. But it's better this way, really." He sounded sincere.

"I don't know what you mean," Bella said, her voice guarded.

"It's better if we're not friends Trust me." He said

My eyes narrowed, he thought she would fall for that

"It's too bad you didn't figure that out earlier you could have saved yourself all this regret." She hissed through my teeth

"Regret… Regret for what?" The word, and her tone, obviously caught him off guard.

"For not just letting that stupid van squish us" and now I was involved in this

"You think I regret saving your life?" he almost sounded mad

"I know you do," she snapped.

"You don't know anything." He was definitely mad.

The bell starting to ring so she got up and u followed when she tripped and Edward caught her and started to pick up the stuff and stood up.

"Thank you," she said icily.

His eyes narrowed.

"You're welcome," he retorted.

Gym was brutal. We'd moved on to basketball and I was put on Bella's team and because they were smart and didn't pass it to Bella but me instead. It was a relief, as always, to leave. I almost ran to the truck; there were just so many people I wanted to avoid. The truck had suffered only minimal damage in the accident. I'd had to replace the taillights, and if I'd had a real paint job, I would have touched that up. Tyler's parents had to sell their van for parts. Bella almost had a stroke when we rounded the corner and saw a tall, dark figure leaning against the side of my truck. Then we realized it was just Eric and when we got there and I sat in the driver seat I heard him talking to her.

"Hey, Eric," Bella called.

"Hi, Bella" Tyler said

"What's up?" Bella said as I was unlocking the door. I wasn't paying attention to the uncomfortable edge in his voice, so his next words took me by surprise.

"Uh, I was just wondering... if you would go to the spring dance with me." His voice broke on the last word.

"I thought it was girls' choice," Bella said, too startled to be diplomatic.

"Well, yeah," he admitted, shamefaced.

"Thank you for asking me, but I'm going to be in Seattle that day." she recovered her composure and tried to make my smile warm.

"Oh, Well, maybe next time."

"Sure," she agreed, and then bit her lip. I wouldn't want him to take that too literally.

He slouched off, back toward the school. I heard a low chuckle.

Edward was walking past the front of my truck, looking straight forward, his lips pressed together. I yanked the door open and jumped inside, slamming it loudly behind me. I revved the engine deafeningly and reversed out into the aisle. Edward was in his car already, two spaces down, sliding out smoothly in front of me, cutting me off. He stopped there - to wait for his family; I could see the four of them walking this way, but still by the cafeteria. I considered taking out the rear of his shiny Volvo, but there were too many witnesses. I looked in my rearview mirror. A line was beginning to form. Directly behind me, Tyler Crowley was in his recently acquired used Sentra, waving. Bella was too aggravated to acknowledge him.

While I was sitting there, looking everywhere but at the car in front of me, I heard a knock on my driver side window. I looked over; it was Tyler. I glanced back in my rearview mirror, confused. His car was still running, the door left open I leaned across the cab to crank the window down. It was stiff. I got it halfway down, and then gave up.

"I'm sorry, Tyler, I'm stuck behind Cullen." I was annoyed - obviously the holdup wasn't my fault.

"Oh, I know - I just wanted to ask you something while we're trapped here." He grinned.

"Me or Bella" I asked

"Bella" he said

This could not be happening.

"Will you ask me to the spring dance?" he continued.

"I'm not going to be in town, Tyler." her voice sounded a little sharp.

"Yeah, Mike said that," he admitted.

"Then why -"

"I was hoping you were just letting him down easy." He shrugged

"Sorry, Tyler I really am going out of town." Bella said, working to hide her irritation.

"That's cool. We still have prom." I almost laughed at that

And before I could respond, he was walking back to his car. I could feel the shock on my face. I looked forward to see Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all sliding into the Volvo. In his rearview mirror, Edward's eyes were on me. He was unquestionably shaking with laughter, as if he'd heard every word Tyler had said. My foot itched toward the gas pedal... one little bump wouldn't hurt any of them, just that glossy silver paint job. I revved the engine at least it wasn't Emmett's jeep he talked about. I could swear I heard him gasp but then again I might be crazy. But they were all in, and Edward was speeding away. I drove home slowly, carefully, Bella muttering to herself the whole way. When I got home, we decided to make chicken enchiladas for dinner. It was a long process, and it would keep us busy. While I was simmering the onions and chilies Bella broke the silence.

"You like him" I almost dropped the knife

"Who" I said playing dumb

"Emmett" she said

"How" I asked

"We are twins we both talk in our sleep" she said laughing

The phone wrung interrupting us, it was Jessica, and she was jubilant; Mike had caught her after school to accept her invitation. Bella celebrated with her briefly while I stirred. She had to go; she wanted to call Angela and Lauren to tell them. Bella suggested - with casual innocence - that maybe Angela, the shy girl who had Biology with me, could ask Eric. And Lauren, a standoffish girl who had always ignored us at the lunch table, could ask Tyler; I'd heard he was still available. After she hung up, we tried to concentrate on dinner - dicing the chicken especially; I didn't want to take another trip to the emergency room. My head hurt because I didn't know how Edward could hate Bella so much when Emmett his brother was wonderful. Charlie seemed suspicious when he came home and smelled the green peppers. I couldn't blame him - the closest edible Mexican food was probably in southern California. But he was a cop, even just a small-town cop so he was brave enough to take the first bite. He seemed to like it. It was fun to watch as he slowly began trusting me in the kitchen.

"Dad" Bella asked when he was almost done.

"Yeah, Bella"

"Um, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to Seattle with Sammy for the day a week from Saturday... if that's okay?" she didn't want to ask permission - it set a bad precedent - but I knew it felt rude, so she tacked it on at the end.

"Why?" He sounded surprised, as if he were unable to imagine something that Forks couldn't offer.

Well, I wanted to get few books - the library here is pretty limited - and maybe look at some clothes with Sammy." we had more money than I was used to having, since, thanks to Charlie, we hadn't had to pay for a car. Not that the truck didn't cost us quite a bit in the gas department.

"That truck probably doesn't get very good gas mileage," he said, echoing my thoughts.

"I know we can stop in Montesano and Olympia - and Tacoma if I have to." I said inturupting what she was gonna say

"Seattle is a big city - you could get lost," he fretted.

"Dad, Phoenix is five times the size of Seattle - and Sammy can read a map, don't worry about it." I blinked as she said it because I couldn't read one that good

"Do you want me to come with you?"

I tried to be crafty as I hid my horror.

"That's all right, Dad, I'll probably just be in dressing rooms all day - very boring."

"Oh, okay." The thought of sitting in women's clothing stores for any period of time immediately put him off.

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

"Will you be back in time for the dance?"

Grrr Only in a town this small would a father know when the high school dances were.

"No - I don't dance, Dad." we said, He of all people, should understand that - I didn't get my balance problems from my mother.

He did understand. "Oh, that's right," he realized.

The next morning, when I pulled into the parking lot, I deliberately parked as far as possible from the silver Volvo. I didn't want to put myself in the path of too much temptation and end up owing him a new car. Getting out of the cab, Bella fumbled with the key and it fell into a puddle at her feet. As she bent to get it, a white hand flashed out and grabbed it before I could. I jerked upright. Edward Cullen and my Emmett were right next to me, leaning casually against our truck.

"Hey Emmett" I said pulling him into a hug

"Hey" he said

"How do you do that?" Bella asked in amazed irritation.

"Do what?" Edward held the key out as he spoke. As she reached for it, he dropped it into my palm.

"Appear out of thin air."

"Bella, it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant." His voice was quiet

"Do they ever stop" Emmett asked

"Nope and that's why your my favorite" I said as Edward and Bella turned

"Hey" they both said in unison

"Cute" I whisper

"Why the traffic jam last night?" she demanded turning back to him

"That was for Tyler's sake, not mine. I had to give him his chance." He snickered.

"You..." she gasped

"And I'm not pretending you don't exist," he continued.

"So you are trying to irritate me to death? Since Tyler's van didn't do the job?" she said

I burst out laughing

"Look Emmett the couple is fighting" I fake whispered

"I love you" he said laughing and he stopped when he realized what he said and looked at me but before he could say anything Bella spoke up

"Are you trying to be funny?" she said

His eyes were wickedly amused. "Will you please allow me to finish?"

I bit my lip and clasped my hands together, interlocking my fingers, so I couldn't do anything rash like laugh at them

"I heard you say you were going to Seattle that day, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride."

"What?" she was confused

"Do you want a ride to Seattle?"

"With who" Bella asked, mystified

"Myself, obviously" He enunciated every syllable, as if he were talking to someone mentally handicapped.

"Why" Bella was still stuck

"Well, I was planning to go to Seattle in the next few weeks, and, to be honest, I'm not sure if your truck can make it."

"Our truck works just fine, thank you very much for your concern." she started to walk again

"But can your truck make it there on one tank of gas?" He matched her pace again while we stood still

"I don't see how that is any of your business." I wanted to laugh

"The wasting of finite resources is everyone's business."

"Honestly, Edward I can't keep up with you. I thought you didn't want to be my friend."

"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be."

"Oh, thanks, now that's all cleared up." She said

"It would be more... prudent for you not to be my friend," he explained. "But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Bella."

"Will you go with me to Seattle?" he asked, still intense.

He smiled briefly, and then his face became serious.

"You really should stay away from me," he warned. "I'll see you in class."

He turned abruptly and walked back the way we'd come and Bella went the opposite way

"I'll take you out Sammy" Emmett said walking away

I was in for it, I was still stunned at the fact he said he loved me even if it was jokingly

**Hope the length of this makes up for everything**


	7. sleepless nights

**Sorry it's been forever since I have posted but I'll start again so don't worry about it, I am also working on a sequel for limited wisdoms story with Phil (alien) and Leah only with Kendrick and a girl. So here we go and I don't own anything except Sammy. This is Sammy school time table and it's like Bella's almost**

**1) Spanish**

**2) Trig**

**Lunch**

**3) Lunch**

**4) Biology**

**5) Gym**

**6) Photography (with Alice)**

**And the **_this means they are the persons thoughts and I may not use it alot_

Sammy POV

As I sat in Bella's room on our old rocking chair, I wondered if Bells was going to have a panic attack so I told her to think of her favorite play mine being Romeo and Juliet but my mind wanted action always did couldn't sit still for 2 minutes without doing something. Bella went to peek out the curtain (again) it was suddenly there.

We weren't looking forward to Friday even if any normal person would because it's the last day of the week but Bella wasn't because of comments about her fainting and of course I wasn't because ide miss Emmett. Jessica especially seemed to get a kick out of that story. Luckily Mike had kept his mouth shut, and no one seemed to know about Edward and Emmett's involvement.

"Hey Sammy what did Emmett want" my new bestfriend Angela asked while we were in Spanish

"I don't know," I answered truthfully

"He looked happy to see you" she said before answering a question

"Did he" I asked perking up

"You know, I've never seen him sit with anyone but his family before. That was weird."

"Cool" I said as she smiled

The worst part about Friday was that, even though I knew he wasn't going to be there, I still hoped. When I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica and Mike, I couldn't keep from looking at his table, where Alice and Jasper sat talking, and their heads close together. And I couldn't stop the gloom that engulfed me as I realized I didn't know how long I would have to wait before I saw him again.

At my usual table, everyone was full of our plans for the next day. Mike was animated again, putting a great deal of trust in the local weatherman who promised sun tomorrow. Jessica and Lauren where talking about the latest fashion and what boys they should shag and Angela was looking at a boy who I think was Ben. But it was warmer today - almost sixty. Maybe the outing wouldn't be completely miserable.

I intercepted a few unfriendly glances from Lauren during lunch who now hated my sister, which I didn't understand until we were all walking out of the room together. I was right behind her, just a foot from her slick, silver blond hair, and she was evidently unaware of that.

"...don't know why Bella doesn't just sit with the Cullen's from now on along with her sister who things she is so brave" she sneered her name

I heard her muttering to Mike. I'd never noticed what an unpleasant, nasal voice she had, and I was surprised by the malice in it. I really didn't know her well at all, certainly not well enough for her to dislike us or so I'd thought.

"She's my friend; she sits with us, and her sister is protecting Bella" Mike whispered back loyally

That night at dinner, Charlie seemed enthusiastic about our trip to La Push in the morning. I think he felt guilty for leaving us home alone on the weekends, but he'd spent too many years building his habits to break them now. Of course he knew the names of all the kids going, and their parents, and their great-grandparents, too, probably. He seemed to approve. I wondered if he would approve of Bella's plan to ride to Seattle with Edward Cullen or my mystery date with Emmett, Not that I was going to tell him.

"Dad, do you know a place called Goat Rocks or something like that? I think its south of Mount Rainier," Bella asked casually.

"Yeah - why"

"Some kids were talking about camping there." I said shrugging

"It's not a very good place for camping." He sounded surprised. "Too many bears most people go there during the hunting season."

"Oh," I said

"Maybe I got the name wrong." Bella murmured

I meant to sleep in, but an unusual brightness woke me. I opened my eyes to see a clear yellow light streaming through my window. I couldn't believe it. I hurried to the window to check, and sure enough, there was the sun. It was in the wrong place in the sky, too low, and it didn't seem to be as close as it should be, but it was definitely the sun.

Clouds ringed the horizon, but a large patch of blue was visible in the middle. I lingered by the window as long as I could; afraid that if I left the blue would disappear again.

I changed into red tank top and a pair of shorts

The Newton's Olympic Outfitters store was just north of town. I'd seen the store, and been inside because I went hiking last week. In the parking lot I recognized Mike's Suburban and Tyler's Sentra. As I pulled up next to their vehicles, I could see the group standing around in front of the Suburban. Eric was there, along with two other boys I had class with; I was fairly sure their names were Ben and Conner. Jess was there, flanked by Angela and Lauren. Three other girls stood with them, including one I remembered falling over in Gym on Friday. That one gave me a dirty look as I got out of the truck, and whispered something to Lauren. Lauren shook out her ugly hair and glared at us and I gave her the finger causing her to gasp.

Oh it was gonna be one of those day where I pretended to care and protected Bella

"You both came!" mike called, delighted. "And I said it would be sunny today, didn't I?"

I knew he was ignoring me and frankly I didn't care

"I told you we were coming," Bella reminded him.

"We're just waiting for Lee and Samantha... unless you invited someone," Mike added.

"Nope," Bella said

Mike looked satisfied.

"Will you girls ride in my car? It's that or Lee's mom's minivan."

"Sure." We said in unison

He smiled blissfully. It was so easy to make Mike happy.

"You can have shotgun Bella," he promised

The numbers worked out in my favor, though. Lee brought two extra people, and suddenly every seat was necessary. I managed to wedge in between Angela and a girl in my Gym class in the back seat of the Suburban.

It was only fifteen miles to La Push from Forks, with gorgeous, dense green forests edging the road most of the way and the wide Quileute River snaking beneath it twice. I was glad I had the window seat. We'd rolled the windows down - the Suburban was a bit claustrophobic with nine people in it - and I tried to absorb as much sunlight as possible even if I am tanner then Bella.

We have been to the beaches around La Push many times during or Forks summers with Charlie, so the mile-long crescent of First Beach was familiar to me but it still always managed to surprise me. The water was a murky grey, and the sun was shining so bright it hurt my eyes and the cliffs only added to the beauty of it all. The beach had only a thin border of actual sand at the water's edge, after which it grew into millions of large, smooth stones that looked uniformly gray from a distance, but close up were every shade a stone could be: terra-cotta, sea green, lavender, blue gray, dull gold. The water tides where crash against the rocks

There was a brisk wind coming off the waves, cool and briny. Pelicans floated on the swells while seagulls and a lone eagle wheeled above them. The clouds still circled the sky, threatening to invade at any moment, but for now the sun shone bravely in its halo of blue sky.

We picked our way down to the beach, Mike leading the way to a ring of driftwood logs that had obviously been used for parties like ours before. There was a fire circle already in place, filled with black ashes. Eric and Ben gathered broken branches of driftwood from the drier piles against the forest edge, and soon had a teepee-shaped construction built atop the old cinders.

"Have either of you ever seen a driftwood fire?" Mike asked

"No," I said as he placed the blazing twig carefully against the teepee

"You'll like this then - watch the colors." He lit another small branch and laid it alongside the first. The flames started to lick quickly up the dry wood.

"It's blue," I said in surprise with Bella

"The salt does it. Pretty, isn't it?" he lit one more piece, place it where the fire hadn't yet caught, and then sat next to Bella

I watched the strange blue and green flames crackle toward the sky. After a half hour of chatter, some of the boys wanted to hike to the nearby tidal pools. I would go if Bella did because I was watching my sister who was more important. Most of the other girls besides Angela and Jessica decided to stay on the beach as well. Bella waited until Tyler and Eric had committed to remaining with them before we got up quietly to join the pro-hiking group. The forest was strangely at odds with the adolescent laughter, too murky and ominous to be in harmony with the light banter around me. I had to watch each step I took very carefully, avoiding roots below and branches above, and I soon fell behind because of Bella's clumsiness. Eventually broke through the emerald confines of the forest and found the rocky shore again.

"es Hermosa" I whispered using Spanish lessons I haven't used in awhile

It was low tide, and a tidal river flowed past us on its way to the sea. Along its pebbled banks, shallow pools that never completely drained were teeming with life. The bouquets of brilliant anemones undulated ceaselessly in the invisible current, twisted shells scurried about the edges, obscuring the crabs within them, starfish stuck motionless to the rocks and each other, while one small black eel with white racing stripes wove through the bright green weeds, waiting for the sea to return. I could look away not even when I moved to sit on a rock with my feet in the water. I was wearing tennis shoes I had taken of so I didn't get them wet and, a t-shirt that said 'feeling lucky' with a little leprechaun and some black skinny jeans.

Finally the boys were hungry, and Bella and I got up swiftly to follow them back or her more stiffly. When we got back to First Beach, the group we'd left behind had multiplied. As we got closer we could see the shining, straight black hair and copper skin of the newcomers, teenagers from the reservation come to socialize. During lunch the clouds started to advance, slinking across the blue sky, darting in front of the sun momentarily, casting long shadows across the beach, and blackening the waves. As they finished eating, people started to drift away in twos and threes. By the time they all had scattered, I was sitting with Bella alone on a log when a boy I remembered as Jacob and I only remember because he was my nemesis because as a child I called him weenie and he called me pussycat until he had the talk with his parents then he called me crazy Sammy.

"Isabella… crazy Sammy" he said causing me to frown

"Bella," Bella sighed

"It's just Sammy weenie" I was grounding my teeth together

"I'm Jacob Black." He said in a friendly gesture to Bella

"I'm not stupid" I mutter

"You bought my dad's truck."

"Oh," I said pretending to be stupid

"You're Billy's son. I probably should remember you."

"No, I'm the youngest of the family - you would remember my older sisters."

I remembered the four of us where pretty tight we even when as the four musketeers even there where really 3. I may hate Jake but I love the girls and the four of us even each have a locket with all of us at the beach and they were each different color. I had green, Bella had blue, Rachel had red and Rebecca had hers in silver.

"Rachel and Rebecca," Bella said remembering

"Are they here?" I demanded

"No." Jacob shook his head

"Dammit" I sighed

"Rachel got a scholarship to Washington State, and Rebecca married a Samoan surfer - she lives in Hawaii now."

"Married… Wow" I was stunned. The twins were only a little over a year older than we where

"So how do you girls like the truck?" he asked most likely say both of us for Bella's benefit so she didn't get mad

"I love it. It runs great." She smiled

If they got together I planned on either moving to Rio and bring Emmett or killing myself

"Yeah, but it's really slow," he laughed

"Don't mess with our truck" I hissed

"I was so relieved when Charlie bought it. My dad wouldn't let me work on building another car when we had a perfectly good vehicle right there."

"It's not that slow," we both objected.

"Have you tried to go over sixty?"

"No" we said in unison

"Good. Don't." He grinned.

It made me want to try it

"It does great in a collision," Bella said defending our truck

"I don't think a tank could take out that old monster," he agreed with another laugh.

"So you build cars?" I asked, impressed.

I would at least try and be nice as long as he didn't flirt with my sister

"When I have free time, and parts. You wouldn't happen to know where I could get my hands on a master cylinder for a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit?" he added jokingly

"Sorry," I laughed adding a '_not'_ in my head (I never said anything about making fun of him in my head not like anyone would ever find out)

"I haven't seen any lately, but I'll keep my eyes open for you." Bella added

"You know Bella and Sammy, Jacob?" Lauren the whore asked probably jealous

"We've sort of known each other since I was born," he laughed, smiling at Bella

"How nice" She didn't sound like she thought it was nice at all, and her pale, fishy eyes narrowed but I only smiled because I would have my revenge later

"Bella," she called again

"Grrr" I snarled under my breath

"I was just saying to Tyler that it was too bad none of the Cullen's could come out today. Didn't anyone think to invite them?" Her expression of concern was unconvincing.

"You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" the tall, older boy asked before I could respond, much to Lauren's irritation. He was really closer to a man than a boy, and his voice was very deep and hot

"Yes, do you know them?" she asked condescendingly, turning halfway toward him.

"The Cullen's don't come here," he said in a tone that closed the subject, ignoring her question.

"Ass" I mutter under my breath but apparently he heard me because he glanced at me and for a second and the first time in my life someone scared the crap outa me

I was pissed I mean who was he to say that I mean if they wanted to then I would have loved for them to come over and splash in the water with me and mainly Emmett… as long as he was naked.

'_Then he could warm me right up' _I thought to myself

It only took me a minute to notice that Bella and wee- I mean Jacob walked away so I ran up to them and a thought hit me and I glanced at Bella and it seemed she had the same idea. I pretended to trip and hastily grasped onto his shoulder calming him and sadly taking away any ailments he may or may not have had.

"So you're what, sixteen?" I asked, trying not to look like an idiot as I fluttered my eyelids the way I did with my ex-boyfriend (also the one I lost my virginity to and boy did he suck)

"I just turned fifteen," he confessed, flattered and I wanted to puke

"Really" My face was full of false surprise

"We thought you were older." Bella added and I silently high fived her in my mind

"I'm tall for my age," he explained.

"Do you come up to Forks much?" I asked archly, as if I was hoping for a yes

"Not too much," he admitted with a frown

'_Good'_ I mentally added

"But when I get my car finished I can go up as much as I want - after I get my license," he amended.

"Who was that other boy Lauren was talking to? He seemed a little old to be hanging out with us." Bella asked trying to sound sweet and I am surprised she didn't turn out like me

"That's Sam - he's nineteen," he informed me.

"What was that he was saying about the doctor's family?" I asked innocently.

"The Cullen's? Oh, they're not supposed to come onto the reservation." He looked away, out toward James Island, as he confirmed what I'd thought I'd heard in Sam's voice.

"Why not?"

He glanced back at me, biting his lip. "Oops. I'm not supposed to say anything about that."

"Oh, I won't tell anyone, I'm just curious." I tried to make it sound like I was flirting

"Do you like scary stories?" he asked us

"I love them," I smiled telling the truth

"Not me" I heard Bella mutter under her breath

Jacob strolled to a nearby driftwood tree that had its roots sticking out like the attenuated legs of a huge, pale spider. He perched lightly on one of the twisted roots while I sat beneath him on the body of the tree next to Bella. He stared down at the rocks, a smile hovering around the edges of his broad lips. I could see he was going to try to make this good. I focused on keeping the vital interest I felt out of my eyes.

"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from - the Quileutes, I mean?" he began.

"Not really," Bella admitted.

"I do" I laughed

"Well, there are lots of legends; some of them claiming to date back to the Flood - supposedly, the ancient Quileute's tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark." He smiled, to show me how little stock he put in the histories and I was a little disappointed

"Needs more enthusiasm" I said

He glared practicality shutting me up

"Another legend claims that we descended from wolves - and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them"

"Then there are the stories about the cold ones." His voice dropped a little lower.

It was like I was hit with a flash of lightning and thank god I really wasn't because that would suck balls and I would miss Emmett and whatever was under his pants. Vampires I mean no wonder they had 'family trips' makes ya wonder what a vampire would be like in the sack and I might actually get to know.

"The cold ones?" Bella asked driving me out of my thoughts

"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He rolled his eyes like it was common knowledge

'_Cocky son of a bitch'_

"Your great-grandfather?" I encouraged for Bella's sake

"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf-well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."

"Werewolves have enemies?"

"Only one"

I rolled my eyes because it was common knowledge that werewolves or shifters whatever you wanna call hated vampires

"So you see," Jacob continued, "the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did - they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." He winked at Bella and I swear I thought she was gonna barf right next to me

"If they weren't dangerous, then why… "I could tell Bella was confused

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." He deliberately worked a thick edge of menace into his tone.

"What do you mean, 'civilized'?"

"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead."

Maybe if we had sex he wouldn't take a bite of me after all and we could actually be together the way I wanted if he only liked me after all.

"So how does it fit in with the Cullen's? Are they like the cold ones your great-grandfather met?"

"No." He paused dramatically. "They are the same ones."

No dip Sherlock Holmes

He must have thought the expression on my face was fear inspired by his story. He smiled, pleased, and continued.

"There are more of them now; a new female and a new male, but the rest are the same. In my great-grandfather's time they already knew of the leader, Carlisle. He'd been here and gone before your people had even arrived." He was fighting a smile.

"And what are they?" I finally asked to appease him. "What are the cold ones?"

He smiled darkly.

"Blood drinkers," he replied in a chilling voice. "Your people call them vampires."

I started thinking about the sex and he must have thought he scared me

"You both have goose bumps," he laughed delightedly.

"You're a good storyteller," I complimented him, still staring into the waves

"Pretty crazy stuff, though, isn't it? No wonder my dad doesn't want us to talk about it to anyone."

"Don't worry, I won't give you away." Bella smiled

"I would" I laughed and he glared

"I guess I just violated the treaty," he laughed.

"We will take it to the grave," she promised, and I crossed my fingers behind my back

"Seriously, though, don't say anything to Charlie. He was pretty mad at my dad when he heard that some of us weren't going to the hospital since Dr. Cullen started working there."

"I won't. Of course not"

"So do you think we're a bunch of superstitious natives or what?" he asked in a playful tone, but with a hint of worry

"No. I think you're very good at telling scary stories, though. I still have goose bumps, see?" Bella held up her arm.

"Yep if you don't work on cars you can do story telling" I said smiling

"Cool." He smiled

I thought I heard him call me a bitch under his breath

And then the sound of the beach rocks clattering against each other warned us that someone was approaching. Our heads snapped up at the same time to see Mike and Jessica about fifty yards away, walking toward us.

"There you are, Bella," Mike called in relief, waving his arm over his head

"And Sammy" Jessica added for my benefit

"Is that your boyfriend?" Jacob asked, alerted by the jealous edge in Mike's voice. I was surprised it was so obvious

"No, definitely not," Bella whispered

"So when I get my license..." he began.

"You should come see me in Forks. We could hang out sometime." I could tell Bella was guilty for using him and I just thought it didn't matter

Mike had reached us now, with Jessica still a few paces back. I could see his eyes appraising Jacob, and looking satisfied at his obvious youth.

"Where have you been?" he asked, though the answer was right in front of him.

"Jacob was just telling us some local stories," Bella volunteered.

"It was really interesting." I volunteered

"Well," Mike paused, carefully reassessing the situation as he watched our camaraderie. "We're packing up - it looks like it's going to rain soon."

We all looked up at the glowering sky. It certainly did look like rain.

"Okay don't get your panties in a hose" I stalked off

"I'm coming." Bella yelled after me as she ran closer

The others caught up

"It was nice to see you again," Jacob said, and I could tell he was taunting Mike just a bit.

"It really was. Next time Charlie comes down to see Billy, I'll come, too," Bella promised and I groaned

His grin stretched across his face. "That would be cool."

"And thanks," I added earnestly.

Bella and I fell back a little from the other and I turned to her

"You know Bella I will always protect you as your older sister" I patted her back

"By 10 minutes and I know that's what I'm afraid of" she said but then added "thanks I am glad to know there's always you and I am glad you're my sister"

I pulled my jacket on as Bella pulled her hood up as we tramped across the rocks toward the parking lot. A few drops were beginning to fall, making black spots on the stones where they landed. When we got to the Suburban the others were already loading everything back in. I crawled into the backseat by Angela Tyler, and Bella. Angela just stared out the window at the escalating storm, and Lauren twisted around in the middle seat to occupy Tyler's attention, so I could simply lay my head back on the seat and close my eyes and try very hard not to think just like Bella.


	8. flirting is good

**Sorry it's been forever since I have posted but I'll start again so don't worry about it, I am also working on a sequel for limited wisdoms story with Phil (alien) and Leah only with Kendrick and a girl. So here we go and I don't own anything except Sammy.**

**And **_this means they are the peoples thoughts and I may not use it a lot_

Sammy POV

As I sat in Bella's room on our old rocking chair, I wondered if Bells was going to have a panic attack so I told her to think of her favorite play mine being Romeo and Juliet but my mind wanted action always did couldn't sit still for 2 minutes without doing something. Bella went to peek out the curtain (again) it was suddenly there.

We weren't looking forward to Friday even if any normal person would because it's the last day of the week but Bella wasn't because of comments about her fainting and of course I wasn't because ide miss Emmett. Jessica especially seemed to get a kick out of that story. Luckily Mike had kept his mouth shut, and no one seemed to know about Edward and Emmett's involvement.

"Hey Sammy what did Emmett want" my new bestfriend Angela asked while we were in Spanish

"I don't know," I answered truthfully

"He looked happy to see you" she said before answering a question

"Did he" I asked perking up

"You know, I've never seen him sit with anyone but his family before. That was weird."

"Cool" I said as she smiled

The worst part about Friday was that, even though I knew he wasn't going to be there, I still hoped. When I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica and Mike, I couldn't keep from looking at his table, where Alice and Jasper sat talking, and their heads close together. And I couldn't stop the gloom that engulfed me as I realized I didn't know how long I would have to wait before I saw him again.

At my usual table, everyone was full of our plans for the next day. Mike was animated again, putting a great deal of trust in the local weatherman who promised sun tomorrow. Jessica and Lauren where talking about the latest fashion and what boys they should shag and Angela was looking at a boy who I think was Ben. But it was warmer today - almost sixty. Maybe the outing wouldn't be completely miserable.

I intercepted a few unfriendly glances from Lauren during lunch who now hated my sister, which I didn't understand until we were all walking out of the room together. I was right behind her, just a foot from her slick, silver blond hair, and she was evidently unaware of that.

"...don't know why Bella doesn't just sit with the Cullen's from now on along with her sister who things she is so brave" she sneered her name

I heard her muttering to Mike. I'd never noticed what an unpleasant, nasal voice she had, and I was surprised by the malice in it. I really didn't know her well at all, certainly not well enough for her to dislike us or so I'd thought.

"She's my friend; she sits with us, and her sister is protecting Bella" Mike whispered back loyally

That night at dinner, Charlie seemed enthusiastic about our trip to La Push in the morning. I think he felt guilty for leaving us home alone on the weekends, but he'd spent too many years building his habits to break them now. Of course he knew the names of all the kids going, and their parents, and their great-grandparents, too, probably. He seemed to approve. I wondered if he would approve of Bella's plan to ride to Seattle with Edward Cullen or my mystery date with Emmett, Not that I was going to tell him.

"Dad, do you know a place called Goat Rocks or something like that? I think its south of Mount Rainier," Bella asked casually.

"Yeah - why"

"Some kids were talking about camping there." I said shrugging

"It's not a very good place for camping." He sounded surprised. "Too many bears most people go there during the hunting season."

"Oh," I said

"Maybe I got the name wrong." Bella murmured

I meant to sleep in, but an unusual brightness woke me. I opened my eyes to see a clear yellow light streaming through my window. I couldn't believe it. I hurried to the window to check, and sure enough, there was the sun. It was in the wrong place in the sky, too low, and it didn't seem to be as close as it should be, but it was definitely the sun.

Clouds ringed the horizon, but a large patch of blue was visible in the middle. I lingered by the window as long as I could; afraid that if I left the blue would disappear again.

I changed into red tank top and a pair of shorts

The Newton's Olympic Outfitters store was just north of town. I'd seen the store, and been inside because I went hiking last week. In the parking lot I recognized Mike's Suburban and Tyler's Sentra. As I pulled up next to their vehicles, I could see the group standing around in front of the Suburban. Eric was there, along with two other boys I had class with; I was fairly sure their names were Ben and Conner. Jess was there, flanked by Angela and Lauren. Three other girls stood with them, including one I remembered falling over in Gym on Friday. That one gave me a dirty look as I got out of the truck, and whispered something to Lauren. Lauren shook out her ugly hair and glared at us and I gave her the finger causing her to gasp.

Oh it was gonna be one of those day where I pretended to care and protected Bella

"You both came!" mike called, delighted. "And I said it would be sunny today, didn't I?"

I knew he was ignoring me and frankly I didn't care

"I told you we were coming," Bella reminded him.

"We're just waiting for Lee and Samantha... unless you invited someone," Mike added.

"Nope," Bella said

Mike looked satisfied.

"Will you girls ride in my car? It's that or Lee's mom's minivan."

"Sure." We said in unison

He smiled blissfully. It was so easy to make Mike happy.

"You can have shotgun Bella," he promised

The numbers worked out in my favor, though. Lee brought two extra people, and suddenly every seat was necessary. I managed to wedge in between Angela and a girl in my Gym class in the back seat of the Suburban.

It was only fifteen miles to La Push from Forks, with gorgeous, dense green forests edging the road most of the way and the wide Quileute River snaking beneath it twice. I was glad I had the window seat. We'd rolled the windows down - the Suburban was a bit claustrophobic with nine people in it - and I tried to absorb as much sunlight as possible even if I am tanner then Bella.

We have been to the beaches around La Push many times during or Forks summers with Charlie, so the mile-long crescent of First Beach was familiar to me but it still always managed to surprise me. The water was a murky grey, and the sun was shining so bright it hurt my eyes and the cliffs only added to the beauty of it all. The beach had only a thin border of actual sand at the water's edge, after which it grew into millions of large, smooth stones that looked uniformly gray from a distance, but close up were every shade a stone could be: terra-cotta, sea green, lavender, blue gray, dull gold. The water tides where crash against the rocks

There was a brisk wind coming off the waves, cool and briny. Pelicans floated on the swells while seagulls and a lone eagle wheeled above them. The clouds still circled the sky, threatening to invade at any moment, but for now the sun shone bravely in its halo of blue sky.

We picked our way down to the beach, Mike leading the way to a ring of driftwood logs that had obviously been used for parties like ours before. There was a fire circle already in place, filled with black ashes. Eric and Ben gathered broken branches of driftwood from the drier piles against the forest edge, and soon had a teepee-shaped construction built atop the old cinders.

"Have either of you ever seen a driftwood fire?" Mike asked

"No," I said as he placed the blazing twig carefully against the teepee

"You'll like this then - watch the colors." He lit another small branch and laid it alongside the first. The flames started to lick quickly up the dry wood.

"It's blue," I said in surprise with Bella

"The salt does it. Pretty, isn't it?" he lit one more piece, place it where the fire hadn't yet caught, and then sat next to Bella

I watched the strange blue and green flames crackle toward the sky. After a half hour of chatter, some of the boys wanted to hike to the nearby tidal pools. I would go if Bella did because I was watching my sister who was more important. Most of the other girls besides Angela and Jessica decided to stay on the beach as well. Bella waited until Tyler and Eric had committed to remaining with them before we got up quietly to join the pro-hiking group. The forest was strangely at odds with the adolescent laughter, too murky and ominous to be in harmony with the light banter around me. I had to watch each step I took very carefully, avoiding roots below and branches above, and I soon fell behind because of Bella's clumsiness. Eventually broke through the emerald confines of the forest and found the rocky shore again.

"es Hermosa" I whispered using Spanish lessons I haven't used in awhile

It was low tide, and a tidal river flowed past us on its way to the sea. Along its pebbled banks, shallow pools that never completely drained were teeming with life. The bouquets of brilliant anemones undulated ceaselessly in the invisible current, twisted shells scurried about the edges, obscuring the crabs within them, starfish stuck motionless to the rocks and each other, while one small black eel with white racing stripes wove through the bright green weeds, waiting for the sea to return. I could look away not even when I moved to sit on a rock with my feet in the water. I was wearing tennis shoes I had taken of so I didn't get them wet and, a t-shirt that said 'feeling lucky' with a little leprechaun and some black skinny jeans.

Finally the boys were hungry, and Bella and I got up swiftly to follow them back or her more stiffly. When we got back to First Beach, the group we'd left behind had multiplied. As we got closer we could see the shining, straight black hair and copper skin of the newcomers, teenagers from the reservation come to socialize. During lunch the clouds started to advance, slinking across the blue sky, darting in front of the sun momentarily, casting long shadows across the beach, and blackening the waves. As they finished eating, people started to drift away in twos and threes. By the time they all had scattered, I was sitting with Bella alone on a log when a boy I remembered as Jacob and I only remember because he was my nemesis because as a child I called him weenie and he called me pussycat until he had the talk with his parents then he called me crazy Sammy.

"Isabella… crazy Sammy" he said causing me to frown

"Bella," Bella sighed

"It's just Sammy weenie" I was grounding my teeth together

"I'm Jacob Black." He said in a friendly gesture to Bella

"I'm not stupid" I mutter

"You bought my dad's truck."

"Oh," I said pretending to be stupid

"You're Billy's son. I probably should remember you."

"No, I'm the youngest of the family - you would remember my older sisters."

I remembered the four of us where pretty tight we even when as the four musketeers even there where really 3. I may hate Jake but I love the girls and the four of us even each have a locket with all of us at the beach and they were each different color. I had green, Bella had blue, Rachel had red and Rebecca had hers in silver.

"Rachel and Rebecca," Bella said remembering

"Are they here?" I demanded

"No." Jacob shook his head

"Dammit" I sighed

"Rachel got a scholarship to Washington State, and Rebecca married a Samoan surfer - she lives in Hawaii now."

"Married… Wow" I was stunned. The twins were only a little over a year older than we where

"So how do you girls like the truck?" he asked most likely say both of us for Bella's benefit so she didn't get mad

"I love it. It runs great." She smiled

If they got together I planned on either moving to Rio and bring Emmett or killing myself

"Yeah, but it's really slow," he laughed

"Don't mess with our truck" I hissed

"I was so relieved when Charlie bought it. My dad wouldn't let me work on building another car when we had a perfectly good vehicle right there."

"It's not that slow," we both objected.

"Have you tried to go over sixty?"

"No" we said in unison

"Good. Don't." He grinned.

It made me want to try it

"It does great in a collision," Bella said defending our truck

"I don't think a tank could take out that old monster," he agreed with another laugh.

"So you build cars?" I asked, impressed.

I would at least try and be nice as long as he didn't flirt with my sister

"When I have free time, and parts. You wouldn't happen to know where I could get my hands on a master cylinder for a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit?" he added jokingly

"Sorry," I laughed adding a '_not'_ in my head (I never said anything about making fun of him in my head not like anyone would ever find out)

"I haven't seen any lately, but I'll keep my eyes open for you." Bella added

"You know Bella and Sammy, Jacob?" Lauren the whore asked probably jealous

"We've sort of known each other since I was born," he laughed, smiling at Bella

"How nice" She didn't sound like she thought it was nice at all, and her pale, fishy eyes narrowed but I only smiled because I would have my revenge later

"Bella," she called again

"Grrr" I snarled under my breath

"I was just saying to Tyler that it was too bad none of the Cullen's could come out today. Didn't anyone think to invite them?" Her expression of concern was unconvincing.

"You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" the tall, older boy asked before I could respond, much to Lauren's irritation. He was really closer to a man than a boy, and his voice was very deep and hot

"Yes, do you know them?" she asked condescendingly, turning halfway toward him.

"The Cullen's don't come here," he said in a tone that closed the subject, ignoring her question.

"Ass" I mutter under my breath but apparently he heard me because he glanced at me and for a second and the first time in my life someone scared the crap outa me

I was pissed I mean who was he to say that I mean if they wanted to then I would have loved for them to come over and splash in the water with me and mainly Emmett… as long as he was naked.

'_Then he could warm me right up' _I thought to myself

It only took me a minute to notice that Bella and wee- I mean Jacob walked away so I ran up to them and a thought hit me and I glanced at Bella and it seemed she had the same idea. I pretended to trip and hastily grasped onto his shoulder calming him and sadly taking away any ailments he may or may not have had.

"So you're what, sixteen?" I asked, trying not to look like an idiot as I fluttered my eyelids the way I did with my ex-boyfriend (also the one I lost my virginity to and boy did he suck)

"I just turned fifteen," he confessed, flattered and I wanted to puke

"Really" My face was full of false surprise

"We thought you were older." Bella added and I silently high fived her in my mind

"I'm tall for my age," he explained.

"Do you come up to Forks much?" I asked archly, as if I was hoping for a yes

"Not too much," he admitted with a frown

'_Good'_ I mentally added

"But when I get my car finished I can go up as much as I want - after I get my license," he amended.

"Who was that other boy Lauren was talking to? He seemed a little old to be hanging out with us." Bella asked trying to sound sweet and I am surprised she didn't turn out like me

"That's Sam - he's nineteen," he informed me.

"What was that he was saying about the doctor's family?" I asked innocently.

"The Cullen's? Oh, they're not supposed to come onto the reservation." He looked away, out toward James Island, as he confirmed what I'd thought I'd heard in Sam's voice.

"Why not?"

He glanced back at me, biting his lip. "Oops. I'm not supposed to say anything about that."

"Oh, I won't tell anyone, I'm just curious." I tried to make it sound like I was flirting

"Do you like scary stories?" he asked us

"I love them," I smiled telling the truth

"Not me" I heard Bella mutter under her breath

Jacob strolled to a nearby driftwood tree that had its roots sticking out like the attenuated legs of a huge, pale spider. He perched lightly on one of the twisted roots while I sat beneath him on the body of the tree next to Bella. He stared down at the rocks, a smile hovering around the edges of his broad lips. I could see he was going to try to make this good. I focused on keeping the vital interest I felt out of my eyes.

"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from - the Quileutes, I mean?" he began.

"Not really," Bella admitted.

"I do" I laughed

"Well, there are lots of legends; some of them claiming to date back to the Flood - supposedly, the ancient Quileute's tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark." He smiled, to show me how little stock he put in the histories and I was a little disappointed

"Needs more enthusiasm" I said

He glared practicality shutting me up

"Another legend claims that we descended from wolves - and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them"

"Then there are the stories about the cold ones." His voice dropped a little lower.

It was like I was hit with a flash of lightning and thank god I really wasn't because that would suck balls and I would miss Emmett and whatever was under his pants. Vampires I mean no wonder they had 'family trips' makes ya wonder what a vampire would be like in the sack and I might actually get to know.

"The cold ones?" Bella asked driving me out of my thoughts

"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He rolled his eyes like it was common knowledge

'_Cocky son of a bitch'_

"Your great-grandfather?" I encouraged for Bella's sake

"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf-well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."

"Werewolves have enemies?"

"Only one"

I rolled my eyes because it was common knowledge that werewolves or shifters whatever you wanna call hated vampires

"So you see," Jacob continued, "the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did - they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." He winked at Bella and I swear I thought she was gonna barf right next to me

"If they weren't dangerous, then why… "I could tell Bella was confused

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." He deliberately worked a thick edge of menace into his tone.

"What do you mean, 'civilized'?"

"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead."

Maybe if we had sex he wouldn't take a bite of me after all and we could actually be together the way I wanted if he only liked me after all.

"So how does it fit in with the Cullen's? Are they like the cold ones your great-grandfather met?"

"No." He paused dramatically. "They are the same ones."

No dip Sherlock Holmes

He must have thought the expression on my face was fear inspired by his story. He smiled, pleased, and continued.

"There are more of them now; a new female and a new male, but the rest are the same. In my great-grandfather's time they already knew of the leader, Carlisle. He'd been here and gone before your people had even arrived." He was fighting a smile.

"And what are they?" I finally asked to appease him. "What are the cold ones?"

He smiled darkly.

"Blood drinkers," he replied in a chilling voice. "Your people call them vampires."

I started thinking about the sex and he must have thought he scared me

"You both have goose bumps," he laughed delightedly.

"You're a good storyteller," I complimented him, still staring into the waves

"Pretty crazy stuff, though, isn't it? No wonder my dad doesn't want us to talk about it to anyone."

"Don't worry, I won't give you away." Bella smiled

"I would" I laughed and he glared

"I guess I just violated the treaty," he laughed.

"We will take it to the grave," she promised, and I crossed my fingers behind my back

"Seriously, though, don't say anything to Charlie. He was pretty mad at my dad when he heard that some of us weren't going to the hospital since Dr. Cullen started working there."

"I won't. Of course not"

"So do you think we're a bunch of superstitious natives or what?" he asked in a playful tone, but with a hint of worry

"No. I think you're very good at telling scary stories, though. I still have goose bumps, see?" Bella held up her arm.

"Yep if you don't work on cars you can do story telling" I said smiling

"Cool." He smiled

I thought I heard him call me a bitch under his breath

And then the sound of the beach rocks clattering against each other warned us that someone was approaching. Our heads snapped up at the same time to see Mike and Jessica about fifty yards away, walking toward us.

"There you are, Bella," Mike called in relief, waving his arm over his head

"And Sammy" Jessica added for my benefit

"Is that your boyfriend?" Jacob asked, alerted by the jealous edge in Mike's voice. I was surprised it was so obvious

"No, definitely not," Bella whispered

"So when I get my license..." he began.

"You should come see me in Forks. We could hang out sometime." I could tell Bella was guilty for using him and I just thought it didn't matter

Mike had reached us now, with Jessica still a few paces back. I could see his eyes appraising Jacob, and looking satisfied at his obvious youth.

"Where have you been?" he asked, though the answer was right in front of him.

"Jacob was just telling us some local stories," Bella volunteered.

"It was really interesting." I volunteered

"Well," Mike paused, carefully reassessing the situation as he watched our camaraderie. "We're packing up - it looks like it's going to rain soon."

We all looked up at the glowering sky. It certainly did look like rain.

"Okay don't get your panties in a hose" I stalked off

"I'm coming." Bella yelled after me as she ran closer

The others caught up

"It was nice to see you again," Jacob said, and I could tell he was taunting Mike just a bit.

"It really was. Next time Charlie comes down to see Billy, I'll come, too," Bella promised and I groaned

His grin stretched across his face. "That would be cool."

"And thanks," I added earnestly.

Bella and I fell back a little from the other and I turned to her

"You know Bella I will always protect you as your older sister" I patted her back

"By 10 minutes and I know that's what I'm afraid of" she said but then added "thanks I am glad to know there's always you and I am glad you're my sister"

I pulled my jacket on as Bella pulled her hood up as we tramped across the rocks toward the parking lot. A few drops were beginning to fall, making black spots on the stones where they landed. When we got to the Suburban the others were already loading everything back in. I crawled into the backseat by Angela Tyler, and Bella. Angela just stared out the window at the escalating storm, and Lauren twisted around in the middle seat to occupy Tyler's attention, so I could simply lay my head back on the seat and close my eyes and try very hard not to think just like Bella.


	9. curse or gift

**I thought since it took so long to poste the other one I would give you another sooner than planned and be nice to you, And thanks for all the nice comments you have given me I really thank you. I thought before each story Ide right quote from my favorite songs and make it interesting and change it up a bit.**

**Love Liz**

_Man's timid heart is bursting with the things he must not say,_

_For the Woman that God gave him isn't his to give away;_

_But when hunter meets with husbands, each confirms the other's tale—_

_The female of the species is more deadly than the male._

Sammy POV

I wasn't hungry along with Bella so we told Charlie we had a lot of homework to work on, and he didn't complain since here was a basketball game on that he was excited about, though of course I had no idea what was special about it, so he wasn't aware of anything unusual in my face or tone when I told him.

Once in my room, I locked the door and changed tell I was only in a blue tank top and fuzzy shorts with little vampire teeth on them as a joke. I Went through my desk tell I found my IPod I had gotten as a Christmas present last year. I popped the headphones in walked over to me bed pulled the blanket over me and curled up in ball and burrowed under to where you could only see my nose and eyes. I closed my eyes and listened to the music that was making its way to my tired eyes.

I knew I was asleep because first Emmett was standing in front of me with red eyes instead of his golden eyes that make me remember the sun, and second he was kissing my neck and to my knowledge I haven't even kissed him properly yet.

"Emmett" I said groaning

He didn't answer just latched on to my neck and bit down causing me to scream and try to get away but he wouldn't. He finally pulled away and glanced at my neck which for some reason wasn't bleeding and the only indication he had bit me was his mouth was covered in my blood.

"Mine" he growled

Something happened and I couldn't control my movements and I walked over and started licking the blood off his mouth and then his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist when I was pushed against something hard like a tree or rock but I couldn't care less.

"Yours" I cried as he bit my neck again

Just as things where getting better I was thrown up against another tree and I looked up to see a snow white wolf hovering over him and they start fighting. I couldn't get up or move just stuck in my place for what seemed like hours until I saw the wolf bite down on Emmett neck.

"NO" I woke up

My sudden movement caused me to roll out of bed with a small thump and I stood there for a minute before a fully dressed Bella ran in with one shoe in her hand and another on her foot.

"You scared me" Bella muttered

"What time is it" I asked standing up

"Bout six" she walked in and helped me up

"Kay I go get take a shower and get dressed love you sis" I went and grabbed a towel from my closet and some cloths

"Love you to" she ran to her room

The shower didn't last nearly as long as I hoped it would, though. Even taking the time to blow-dry my hair and French braid it, and I dressed in Asymmetrical Pullover Tunic (actual name Google it) and some old worn jeans. I crossed back to my room. I couldn't tell if Charlie was still asleep, or if he had already left. I went to look out my window, and the cruiser was gone. Fishing again

I walked over to my iPhone saw there was a message from Emmett

_Wanna go out sometime ~ your teddy bear_

I texted him back

_Sure if I get some time ide love to~ your kitten_

Bella walked in

"Wanna go for a walk to think" she asked

"Sure" I said grabbing my iPhone and stuffing it in my pocket

I had to get out of the house anyway, but there was nowhere I wanted to go that didn't involve a three-day drive. I pulled on my boots anyway, unclear where I was headed with Bella, and went downstairs. I shrugged into my raincoat and stomped out the door.

"Bella you ok" I asked as we walked toward the backyard

"I don't know but if I do I'll tell you promise" she smiled

There was a thin ribbon of a trail that led through the forest here, or I wouldn't risk wandering on my own like this with Bella next to me. The trail wound deeper and deeper into the forest, mostly east as far as I could tell. It snaked around the Sitka spruces and the hemlocks, the yews and the maples. I only vaguely knew the names of the trees around me, and all I knew was due to Charlie teaching me as a child so at least one of us understood what not to touch.

I heard a beep and pulled out my phone

_Where you at~ cookie_

We had a bet to see if we could come up with some wicked nicknames for ourselves

_Woods behind the house why~ woods women_

_Careful wouldn't want the animals ta eat you~ the boogieman_

_K~ cat_

I looked up and saw Bella panic

"What's wrong Bells" I asked

"Like in my dream" she answered

"Let's sit" I dragged her to a rock

_Where the Cullen's vampires?_ The question I asked in my head

There was no rational explanation for how I was alive at this moment. I listed again in my head the things I'd observed myself: the impossible speed and strength, the eye color shifting from black to gold and back again, the inhuman beauty, the pale, frigid skin. And more - small things that registered slowly - how they never seemed to eat, the disturbing grace with which they moved. I stopped myself if the Cullen's are vampires then I wouldn't judge them just for that.

We started walking home and the path was safe and clear, winding its way out of the dripping green maze. I followed it hastily; my hood pulled close around my face, becoming surprised, as I nearly ran through the trees, at how far I had come. I started to wonder if I was heading out at all, or following the path farther into the confines of the forest. Before I could get too panicky, though, I began to glimpse some open spaces through the webbed branches. And then I could hear a car passing on the street, and I was free, Charlie's lawn stretched out in front of me, the house beckoning me, promising warmth and dry socks.

It was just noon when we got back inside and I was talking to Angela about a school project she was working on while Bella was changing and working. I finished everything I had to have down a couple days ago even the horrible Macbeth paper.

Charlie came home with a large catch, and I made a mental note to pick up a book of recipes for fish while I was in Seattle next week. I slept dreamlessly that night, exhausted from beginning my day so early, and sleeping so poorly the night before. I woke, for the second time since arriving in Forks, to the bright yellow light of a sunny day. I skipped to the window, stunned to see that there was hardly a cloud in the sky, and those there were just fleecy little white puffs that couldn't possibly be carrying any rain. I opened the window - surprised when it opened silently, without sticking, not having opened it in who knows how many years - and sucked in the relatively dry air. It was nearly warm and hardly windy at all. My blood was electric in my veins.

Charlie was finishing breakfast with Bella when I came downstairs, and he picked up on my mood immediately and apparently Bella's.

"You girls ok" he questioned with a smile

"On my period" It was the wrong joke to say

"She is kidding dad" Bella reassured him

"Nice day out," he commented.

"Yes," I agreed with a grin.

I looked at him and really noticed how much physically I was like him even if mentally I was like Renee and Bella was the complete opposite and people even questioned our twinhood or if we were. Charlie smiled back, his brown eyes crinkling around the edges. When Charlie smiled, it was easier to see why he and our mother had jumped the gun in an early marriage. Most of the young romantic he'd been in those days had faded before I'd known him, as the curly black hair - the same color, if not the same texture, as mine - had dwindled, slowly revealing more and more of the shiny skin of his forehead. But when he smiled I could see a little of the man who had run away with Renée when she was just two years older than we were now.

I sat next to Bella and ate breakfast happily, while she was looking out the window in the back next to the sink.

"Come on lets go" I told her

We finally got to school

I parked and headed toward the seldom-used picnic benches on the south side of the cafeteria. The benches were still a little damp, so I sat on my jacket, glad to have a use for it. My homework was done - the product of a slow social life - but there were a few Trig problems I wasn't sure I had right. I took out my book industriously, but halfway through rechecking the first problem I was daydreaming, watching the sunlight play on the red-barked trees. I sketched inattentively along the margins of my homework.

I saw Emmett walk over alone since we had our first class together

"It ok if I borrow your sister Bella" Emmett asked

"Sure" she said

We walked to his jeep for a second

"Nice jeep wrangler" I said running my hand on the side

"Thanks" Emmett said

"Welcome"

"I just came to tell you I actually gotta go because of a hiking trip sorry"

I looked at him and I saw something a child behind hit tall muscle frame he was a child and I loved that about him. I noticed Bella was talking with Mike so I thought I might save her from the monster.

"I gotta save Bella from mike Kay" I said

"Sure"

I leaned in and gave his cheek a peck and ran off to find Bella dealing with mike who was touching her hair so I pushed him over and I sat in the middle and I saw Bella sending me looks of gratitude.

"Hey, Mike," I called

"Like I was saying what did you do yesterday?" His tone was just a bit too proprietary.

"I finished working on my essay." I smiled smugly

"I am working on it" Bella said even though I know she was finished

He hit his forehead with the heel of his hand. "Oh yeah - that's due Thursday, right?"

"Um, Wednesday, I think."

"Wednesday" He frowned. "That's not good... What are you writing yours on?"

"Whether Shakespeare's treatment of the female characters is misogynistic."

"Me to" I said

"I guess I'll have to get to work on that tonight," he said, deflated. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go out."

"Oh." Bella looked like she was taken off guard

"Well, we could go to dinner or something... and I could work on it later." He smiled at her hopefully.

"Mike..." bella started

"I don't think that would be the best idea." I finished

His face fell. "Why?" he asked,

"You're a child" I muttered

"I think... and if you ever repeat what I'm saying right now I will cheerfully beat you to death," I threatened, "but I think that would hurt Jessica's feelings."

He was bewildered, obviously not thinking in that direction at all. "Jessica?"

"Really, Mike, are you blind?"

"Oh," he exhaled - clearly dazed. I took advantage of that to make my escape.

"It's time for class, and we can't be late again." I gathered my books up and stuffed them in my bag

We walked in silence to building three, and his expression was distracted. I hoped whatever thoughts he was immersed in were leading him in the right direction like toward the bitch who glares at bella.

And since me and bella have almost every class together except photography which I have with Alice, we saw a happy Jessica who was bubbling with enthusiasm. She, Angela, and Lauren were going to Port Angeles tonight to go dress shopping for the dance, and she wanted us to come, too, even though I didn't need one. I was indecisive. It would be nice to get out of town with some girlfriends, but Lauren would be there. And who knew what I could be doing tonight... But that was definitely the wrong path to let my mind wander down. Of course I was happy about the sunlight.

I said I had a date with Emmett and that I couldn't go, and bella said she might

She talked of nothing but the dance on the way to Spanish, and I actually thought I might stab myself with the pencil I held tight in my hand sadly my curse or gift whatever you wanna call it only goes so far and I don't wanna die. After Spanish we walked to lunch and just as he had said they weren't there and I was sad because they were the few friends I had that I didn't want to lose. Bella and I sat on opposite sides of Angela and I saw her glance up at us with a smile.

Angela asked a few quiet questions about the Macbeth paper, and bells and I answered as much as we could. They asked bella if she decided she wanted to and she said yes after I said I didn't mind because of my 'date'.

The rest of the day passed slowly, dismally. In Gym, we had a lecture on the rules of badminton, which was thankfully my best sport but sadly bella sucked at it. Sadly we didn't get to play but I knew bella was counting her lucky stars she didn't have to play.

While we were driving home bella and I talked

"So do you really have a date" bella asked smiling

"Nope but Emmett said to call him when I wanted to go out so when we get home and you leave ill call" I was watching out the window

"Why don't you drive anymore" bella asked

"I don't know I just…you know….I don't feel like it" I stumbled over my words

"Ok" she continued driving in silence

After I walked in the door of Charlie's house, Jessica called to cancel their plans. I tried to be happy that Mike had asked her out to dinner - I really was relieved that he finally seemed to be catching on - but he only asked her because I would have kicked his ass. I may hate her but I am not that cruel.

She rescheduled there shopping trip for tomorrow night and that meant I could text Emmett about our date we could have and I wouldn't take no for an answer.

While bella cooked I was in my room sitting on my bed texting Emmett

_Where going out tomorrow Emmett~ rocking body_

_What time am I picking you up kitten- the dog_

_Whenever I call but be ready how should I dress~ giggles_

_Causal~ solid pecks_

I walked over to my window and saw bella trying to tan so I walked to my bookcase and pulled out The Lovely Bones, one of the books I hadn't finished reading yet so I sat on the small chair in the corner and started reading. I was so caught up in the book I didn't notice that Charlie's cruiser was pulling up until he yelled that he was home. I marked my page and put the book back and ran downstairs to hear bella asking Charlie if she can go out with her friends.

"Jessica and Angela are going to look at dresses for the dance tomorrow night in Port Angeles, and they wanted me to help them choose... do you mind if I go with them?" bella asked

He was confused. "But you're not going to the dance, right?"

"No, Dad, but I'm helping them find dresses - you know, giving them constructive criticism."

"What about your sister" he asked

"I was going out with Emmett Cullen dad" I sat down at the table

"Like a date" you could almost see the steam

"No as friends I don't know him well enough for a date" I said

"Well, okay." He seemed to realize that he was out of his depth with the girlie stuff. "It's a school night, though."

"We'll leave right after school, so we can get back early. You'll be okay for dinner, right?"

"I've fed myself for seventeen years I can handle one night" he smiled

"Thanks daddy" I pulled him into a hug

The next day when I woke up I ran to the bathroom and started looking for my mint scented body lotion and my apple scented shampoo and conditioner, and I finally found it next to Bella's strawberry scented lotion. After I was down showering I wrapped myself in a towel as bella ran in.

"Can I start while you finish" bella asked

"Sure not like I haven't seen you naked" I laughed as she swatted me with her dry towel

While she undressed I started shaving my legs as I brushed my teeth, about five minutes later I cut myself.

"Ouch goddammit" I yelled

"You ok" she yelled over the shower

"Fine where's the Band-Aids" I asked with one leg propped up on the sink

"There under the sink" she laughed

I grabbed a Band-Aid and stuck in on and continued shaving and brushing my teeth until I was finished, so when I was finished I ran to my room and threw my towel on the ground so I was left naked. I started looking for my lingerie even if Emmett may not see it; it still helps to feel pretty. I pulled out my lucky black and navy green polka-dotted matching bra and panties, after that I grabbed a white oversized blouse and some blue jeans and my cowboy boots.

I had planned my arrival at school so that I barely had time to make it to class. With a sinking heart, we circled the full lot looking for a space, I ran to history as Bella ran to English.

When I got to history I sat next to Emmett and scoot closer to him as the teacher started talking and turned the lights off and a movie on.

"Can't wait for our date you look hot" Emmett said winking

"Thanks you do to almost good enough to eat" _vampire more like god_

"Thanks maybe I could eat you" he whispered

"Time and place" she said

"Minx you ar-"he didn't finish before the teacher interrupted

"Pay attention class"

After school Emmett picked me up and dropped me of at home and I brushed through my hair quickly when I was inside, feeling a slight lift of excitement as I contemplated getting out of Forks. I left a note for Charlie on the table, explaining again where to find dinner, switched my scruffy wallet from my school bag to a purse I rarely used, and ran out to join Emmett.


	10. fairs fare

**Hi! I know things have been pretty sucky or a least I hope they haven't cause that would suck to the extreme. I am going to be working on some one-shots that might later not be one-shots so and I am praying I do a good job because I am only a teenager (not like I'm telling you my age girls don't do that). As much as I like saying I'm a women I'm not and I have never done a sex scene so I might wait for those or I might not even do them so….sorry. umm I might work on a story some time later or not I have no clue on that either, and if there is something you think needs to be fixed if it's a big problem then tell me don't just say a bunch of crappy things.**

**Love Liz**

Sammy POV

We were in a car I had never seen him drive nor the others so I was guessing that this car was something they thought to prized to drive in or they didn't like it much and since I loved the black car I thought that they might think it too valuable to drive. Emmett was keeping his eyes on the road but I could see him trying not to smile about something, and for some reason it was every time I looked at him. I was not saying I didn't like it, it was I just didn't know why he was smiling so much around me then again I smiled whenever I was around him all the time.

"What kind of car is this" I was interested

"Have you seen supernatural" he smiled

"Ya" wasn't gonna tell him why I watched it

"Well it's sort of like the black impala just not the one that was in the movie" I was god smacked

"Why this car" he seemed hesitant to answer

"Well my brother jasper and me went out one day came across this baby at a junk yard and I loved my brother so I thought why not and I fixed it up" he said glancing at me

"That's cool so…where we going" I asked as naturally as I could

"A fair not too far from here" he pushed on the gas "about twenty minutes"

"How about we play twenty questions" I moved my hands on my lap not knowing what to do with them

"Sure you first" he went slower on the gas

I thought about it because I couldn't ask him about being a vampire because I wanted to know that he trusted me and I couldn't out right ask about it. I would have to ask him something simple but not stupid that he might think me an idiotic.

"What is your favorite book" I asked

"Don't tell anyone this" he leaned closer to me still watching the road "harry potter" he quickly pulled up

"Mines the lovely bones" I looked down

"Why"

"There are a lot of quotes in there you can use in life" I said simply

"What's your favorite quote?"

"That's two questions it's my turn" I laughed

I wanted to say so badly how I didn't care he was asking because he could ask all he wanted as long as he stayed near me.

"Fine" he huffed

"But to be nice my favorite is, 'there's no condition one adjusts to so quickly as a state of war'."

You could see him flinch a little at that

"That's…well deep I think jasper would agree" he smiled

I saw him glance at a sign, and turn left and about five minutes later I could see some lights flashing and I saw a Farris-wheel spinning slowly around. There were a bunch of people and kids running around going game to game, and food stalls.

"Where did you find this place" I asked

"You loved doing childlike things like me, and Edward told me about a fair not far from home and you needed a brake" he finished

I jumped out of the car and ran over to his side pulling his door opened and dragged him over to the man in front of the booth selling tickets. The booth was a rainbow color almost and the man was dressed as a clown most likely to scare the poor kids or at least I did because I hated clowns. The man had a good smile on his face not a creepy one that made you want to run to you daddy's. The rides and games where one ticket per game.

"Twenty tickets please" Emmett asked smiling down at my form which was jumping up and down

"That'll be fifteen dollar's please" the man asked

"Ok" Emmett pulled out the money and handed to the man

The man handed us our tickets and gave us each a wrist band we put on as soon as we passed the gate. I stood frozen as my eyes danced off each and every game there was and most of them sparkling and multicolored and I glanced at Emmett real fast, gripped his hand and pulled him over to the first ride I saw.

"A Farris-wheel you sure Sammy" he questioned

"I'm sure Emmy" I giggled

"Ya whatever" he mumbled at the nickname

We ran over and got in line, and about 3 minutes later we were sitting in a seat

"I never told you my favorite quote" he said as we went up

"Well what is it" I said smiling

"As soon go kindle fire with snow, as seek to quench the fire of love with words. William Shakespeare" when he said the words it was like I was entranced

"Umm…good choice so when we get down what do we do" I said changing the subject

"We could get your hair sprayed with gold" he offered

"Ya then people will think I'm yours" I could see his eyes darken

"Well that to if you want" he laughed

"Sure" I giggled

After I got my hair sprayed red and gold like in harry potter, and Emmett commenting on how Gryffindor I looked and me jumping on his back for a piggyback ride, we walked to a food stand that sat conveniently next to a couple of benches. I was looking at the menu because I was really hungry but I didn't want anyone thinking I was a pig so I finally decided on something nice.

"I'll have 2 hotdogs, 1 coke and a thing of cheese fries" I said smiling

"And for you mister" the girl asked

"Nothing for me yet" he said laughing

After five minutes we got our food and walked over to a bench that sat next to some other booths and I started eating while he watched. I stopped I realized I was practically shoving food in my mouth and my hand where covered in cheese and ketchup from the hotdogs. He looked very amused at my predicament and gently wiped some off my mouth with his finger and I swear I could orgasm right there.

"Sorry" I was embarrassed

"It's cute I'm glad I found a girl who eats like I di- do and can keep her figure" he grabbed my arm just to prove the point

"Thanks" I mutter

"What do we do now" he said as I took a drink of my coke

"It's about 6 and we got here at 4:23 and your dad wants you home by 8 right" he asked

"Yep" I take another drink

"So we could go to the bookstore I know how much you like those" Emmett said wrapping an arm around her

"Well what do you wanna do" I wasn't gonna have all the fun

"How about we stop at the diner and get a chocolate milk shake and then head to the bookstore" he said smiling

"Ide love to" It was a good idea

We walked to the car and I slid into the passenger seat with ease and I hope grace. I was never one to be put in an awkward place because I was always playful but siting there I didn't know what to do or say at least at the fair there was no silence.

"You ok kitten" Emmett asked me turning his head to me

"Fine just uhh…nevermind" I said

"Ok" he turned back around

When we got in the car I lifted up my purse and made sure I didn't have any new messages and after I was done I realized I was freezing my ass off so I reached over and turned the heater up a few notches.

"You cold Sammy" he asked pulling his non driving hand away from mine

"Ya but to me your warm not cold" I pulled his hand in my lap and leaned back on the chair

"Good because with the amount of time I plan on spending with you, you might get hypothermia" he said laughing

"That's more up Bella's alley" I was staring at his face and I could see it twitching into a bigger smile

"Hey Sammy do you know any different languages" he said out of the blue

"Buenas tardes Emmett Cómo ha ido el día" I said in Spanish

(Good afternoon Emmett How was your day?)

"Que estaba bien, pero es mejor que estés aquí" he replied back

(It was ok but it is better that you're here)

"Damm where good so any other languages you keep hidden other than Spanish" he stopped at a red light

"Ceci est ma langue préférée" I said in French

(This is my favorite language)

"I like French to. Have you ever been there" he asked

We pulled into the carver café. It was the closest thing to a diner this town had if you didn't want to travel for hours going back and forth. When we got out he locked the impala and we walked through the doors, and I heard a soft chime. We took a seat in the very back hoping for some privacy… or as much as you can get in this small town.

"What can I get you Sammy" Cora the waitress asked

"I'll have a large chocolate shake and a cheeseburger with fries" I said smiling

"Just like your dad" she mumbles and writes it down and looks up with a smile "what about you" she glances at Emmett

"I'll have the a coke and for something to eat ill like steak with some cheese fries" Emmett asked and I could see a small wince

Cora walks away after she took our orders to make our food

"So… I didn't know you had an appetite" Emmett laughed

"Is that a bad thing" I was offended

"Actually its good and it means that your healthy and have a strong heart" he answered

That had to of been the sweetest thing anybody had ever heard which in itself is pretty sad but hey men hate to date women who's appetite could rival their own so no date for me sadly.

"Can I tell you something" I asked him

"Sure" he answered

"I'm glad I have Bella" I said

"Well I-"we were interrupted

"Here's yours food Samantha…Emmett" she gave us our food and left

"Like I was saying if I didn't have jasper or Edward or even the little pixie Alice I wouldn't be here" he said looking down

"Well I have my dad's hair and eyes but my mom's personality sometimes the complete opposite of bella" I took a bite of my food

"Ying and yang" he laughed

"The cheese to my pizza" I said almost snorting

"It's like my brother Edward he is a big virgin prude but we get along because of how different we are"

"Edwards a what" I didn't know he was a virgin

"Ya but not me, we are complete opposites" he took a small drink

He wasn't a virgin but what if he thought I wasn't either I mean I have fooled around with guys but never took it that far. What if he wants someone who knows how to really pleasure a man… can male vampires even have orgasms? Off point I need to make sure he doesn't know I am a virgin.

"Well…. How about we each ask each other a question while we finish eating" I said taking a drink of my pop

"You start" he said

"First girlfriend" I asked hesitantly

"Rosalie hale we broke up because she met someone else" he was looking down

"Your turn" he perked up

"Umm… pets?"

"Bella and I…well mostly me… we had a cat Alvin he liked me more and was always laying on my stomach and I loved him but he died" I loved him

"Sorry" he said

"It's ok" I said

"So… what do you wanna be when you grow up" he asked forgetting the game we were playing

"Vet" I answered simply

"You like animals" he looked like he wanted to laugh

"Yep"

We talked for about twenty minutes about random things like music, or our childhood before he paid for the bill and we walked out of the diner into his impala. After he opened my door and closed when I got in he walked over to his side and slowly got into the car and turned it on. After he pulled out of the lot and got onto the street passing streets and light on the way to the bookstore.

"I have a question" he said stopping at a red light

"What's wrong?" I asked tilting my head to the side

"When I touched your arm I felt calm why is that" he continued driving at the green light

"ever since I can remember whenever I touched a wound on someone hell even a disease it heals and goes away but I get drained the bigger the more drained like cancer I could heal it but I would be in a coma for about 2 weeks" I turned my head to the side

"That's… interesting" he stopped at the bookstore

"Where here" I jumped out of the car and ran inside hearing the chime

I walked over to the romance book while Emmett walked over to the sports section, and I pulled out a random book and glanced at the title _'a witches journal' _and I realized the book looked old and worn down and I flipped through the pages and realized it was more like a journal so I read one of the pages.

_~Beginning of page~_

_March 24, 1692_

_Salem, Massachusetts_

_My name is angel named because I had died after birth but by the lord's grace was brought back into the land of the living. I live on a farm where the land is always plentiful and my father said it has happened since my birth and anywhere I go good things happen. At the age of 13 I learned my mother was a witch but she doesn't have the gifts I do and for that I am glad._

_Ever since I first healed my mother she has made sure I kept it hidden so the town's folk don't think I am a witch and if they did I would either be hanged or burn. Whenever I use my gifts I feel drained for day and weeks but if not harmed then my touch has a warm and comfortable feeling. When I finish this journal I hope it can be pasted threw to my children and so forth but if I do die then I feel comfort in the fact it might got to a fellow witch._

_Love your fellow witch,_

_Angel Gracie swan_

_~end of page~_

I was shocked that this girl had the same gift as me and last name so I grabbed the other books that looked the same and walked over to the register as Emmett came over with what looked like a sports magazine.

"That will be 50 dollars miss" the man said in a monotone voice

"I'll pay for it just add mine" Emmett added his magazine

After we paid for your books we walked to the car and sat down and Emmett pulled out

"You know it's easy to tell you know" he mentioned after 5 minutes of silence

"What" I was scared he knew I knew he was a vampire

"That your minds in a different place" he explained as I took a breath

"Well ya" of course I was thinking

"Tell me what's wrong" he asked with true concern

**Sorry it's taken me so long my mom was in the hospital**

**Love elisabeth**


	11. vampalicious

**I'm back yay! I hope you forgive me and if not fuck you, I have debated and I think I am gonna wait awhile tell I do anything that has sex in if I do that at all and if not then sorry for your horrible luck. I don't any twilight characters except Sammy and after some thought YES Rosalie will be in the book but not yet so for the Rosalie fans out there she will be here and have a mate but you won't meet him yet. Rosalie will join the family and also I haven't figured out who her mate will be but I will not tell you who I have decided so it's a surprise. Also I thank you for everyone who actually like this story so thank you and have a nice day.**

**Love lizzy bitty**

_Sammy_

"I'm fine Emmett really" I said leaning back into the seat

I hated lying to him so for starters I wanted to ask him if he was a vampire and I hoped he would give me the truth I wanted but with my mother's short temper I was worried I would turn red if he lied.

'_I wonder if bella finally figured it out'_ I asked myself

"Are you a vampire" I threw out

Before I could think anything Emmett stopped the car without warning causing me to be yanked forward then thrust backwards. Emmett started driving again his face looked rugged and his hands where clamped on the wheel like he was holding on for dear life and it wasn't like I cared he was a vampire but he didn't think or know that.

"What gave you that idea" he asked trying to sound calm

"Well for starters your family never eats and by the way you stopped the car when I said it…" I didn't need to finish

"Would you care if I was?" he looked hopeful

"as long as you don't tell anyone I can heal people or calm them with a small touch then no I don't care" I touched his arm as a said it

He looked like he wanted to hug me so I leaned on his shoulder as he drove

"It's very hard you know" he said out of the blue

"What Is?"

"Pretending to be human especially in school where there's a chance we could meet our singer" he stopped at a red light

"What?"

"La tua cantante, or someone who's blood smells better than the rest but I am not as unlucky as Edward thank god" he laughed

It finally hit me after a minute "bella" I said taking an unneeded breath

"He loves her but is afraid to hurt her but if we ever… ya know had sex I am no virgin" he said

"Have you ever had sex with a human?" I asked bluntly

"Nope but some vampires here and there and when I was human only 2 girls" he was honest and it pissed me off for no reason and I felt insecure

"Ok on another topic do you sleep in coffins?"

"Nope don't sleep at all"

"Nope don't sleep"

Damm he has a lot of time for other activities

"Burn in the sun" _where all of them myths_

"No thank god because we may not tan but jasper and I love the sun mostly because we grew up in sunny places or liked summer" I let go of the breath I held in

"Any ability's" I asked

"Well Edward reads minds and Alice see's the future but it can always change and jasper can feel and change emotions" he said

"Ok and I know you drink animal blood"

"Where did you here that" he asked raising a brow as he drove

"…a friend"

He let go of the strong grip on the wheel he had

"Sure well we have time for a couple of questions so ask away"

"Is all blood the same or are there different tastes" I smiled at the thought of getting the answers for the questions that boggled me

"Well humans are better than animals but from jasper and the nomads I have met they have a preferred type"

"And animals"

"Well carnivores are naturally better because they eat meat but I like bears because they put up a fight but I know Edward like mountain lions when he can" he answered

"Cool so where you hunting last week" I asked

"Ya but it wasn't any fun because Eddie by kept getting on my nerves I mean all he talks about is bella this and bella that I mean at least I don't brag about you and this was for 3 days" I wanted to slap him silly but I didn't want to re-brake my hand

"Three days? Didn't you just get back today?"

"No, we got back Sunday."

"Then why weren't any of you in school?" the ass better answer me or so help me ill light his shiny ass on fire

"Well remember when I said the sun doesn't hurt well the thing is we…umm" he couldn't seem to finish

"Out with it" I said growling almost_ huh? Must be spending too much time with him_

"We sparkle like diamonds ok" he grumbled

I couldn't hold the laughter in so I burst out laughing much to Emmett's dismay

"That's…well cool" I said trying to keep a straight face

"Laugh it up but one day I am gonna get ya"

"Don't worry Emmett your still manly to me" I said sobering up

We were slowing, passing into the boundaries of Forks. It had taken less than twenty minutes.

"Will I see your sparkly face tomorrow? I fluttered my eye lashes

"I don't want you in the woods for my sake with all the things that could hurt you out there and yes you will see me tomorrow" he said huffing at my comment

"I promise" I said lying threw my teeth

"I know your lying but I guess there's nothing I can do to stop you so be careful" he begged

"That I can promise" I pressed a kiss to his cheek

We stopped at my house in the front and Emmett captured my lips in an embrace, and the funny thing was they weren't cold or hard like his skin but warm and silky to the touch. What struck me is when our lips touched I felt the spark again and this time it went straight to my core (not that core you dirty minded people) and I didn't want to stop. Emmett gave my bottom lip a little tug and I think I moaned when suddenly Emmett pulled away and I could see his darkened eyes looking at me like I was a treat.

"Sorry about that" Emmett said

"I'm not trust me, I hope we can do more of that" I said whimpering almost

"Most definitely if that's your reaction"

I stepped out of the car using the door as support and walked over to the door and slowly opened it and set my keys down on the desk.

"Sammy you there" my sister asked stepping down the steps slowly

I ran over to bella worried

"What happened did Jessica hurt you" I looked on her arms for bruises

"I'll tell you upstairs"

I dragged her up the stairs and into her room where I helped her out of her cloths and into some pj's and sat her on the bed and pulled the heavy quilt over her shoulders and sat down on the bed on the opposite side she was on.

"Ok what happened" I asked

"I was walking out of the bookstore when these men came out of nowhere and they…" she couldn't finish

"They didn't…did they" I wanted to run downstairs and tell dad so he could put there asses in prison

"NO! Well they would have if Edward hadn't scared them away" Edward was now my 5th favorite person in the world

"Shouldn't we tell dad I mean you were almost raped" I could see her wince at the raped part

"no I mean it's fine Edward scared them off and that's enough and I want to forget it ever happened I mean I'm still a virgin just the same as the day I was born" I huffed

"Fine but bella want me to sleep in here for old time sake like we use to when we had nightmares" I needed to stay to make sure she was alright

"Ya"

"Ok let me get some cloths and I will be right back"

I ran to my room and walked over to my closet and changed into a blue jersey with green short and before I ran out I grabbed the first journal or book I could get my hands on and ran back into Bella's room. I gently so I didn't scare her pulled the covers back and snuggled under them and pulled the book over my stomach before I went over to make sure she was asleep and I started reading. I was reading for half an hour before I started to fall asleep but before I did 4 things became evident.

First Emmett was the sexiest vampire I ever me, second Emmett was the first vampire I ever met so the first one was stupid, third I was so deeply in love with him that even if I wanted to there was no getting out, and fourth I had ability's and I was glad that there where people almost like me

**Sorry its short but I wanted to get one finished but I promise the next was will be longer.**

**Love, lizzy**


	12. car rides

**Ever feel like your life means nothing in the grand scheme of things and you feel like you want to just end it well I did… still do and I want people to know that no matter who you like either it be boys or girl or if you're not as skinny as everyone else well I am like that and I am here to say your perfect. I lived because I had a cat but not any cat a cat that would lay on my lap when I cried and wept, a cat that would crawl on my stomach and listen and that made it better and he may not play fetch or swim because he hates water but he does something not many do… he cares and he never leaves my side or my lap. I thought I would just do that little tidbit because I needed to and well I hope you listened and if not its ok I don't mind and uhh… OH YA I almost forgot I don't own twilight but I do own Sammy because she is my creation mwahaha.**

Sammy POV

I think I just remembered why I never sleep in her room other than the fact where seventeen and no it's not because her bed is to soft but mostly the fact that we always wake up weird. She had one of her arm thrown over my head while one of my legs where hanging off the bed and the other was… well I don't know can't actually feel that leg much which is not good. I stood up wobbling a little until I could stand straight so I walked over to the curtains and threw them open causing the part of the window that wasn't fogged to let the sun in making Bella jump and roll off the bed. But when I took another look through the window I could see a car so I threw the window open and saw Edward standing there so I decided to have some fun.

"Oh Romeo oh Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo" I shouted making Edward burst out laughing

"You two wanna ride with me" he shouted up

"Sure but let me get Rapunzel first be down in a minute" I closed the window and turned to Bella

"You ok bella" I asked

She looked like she did when she found out what sex was and that her parents had to have her

"Ya…Edwards gonna give us a ride to school?" she questioned

"Yep" I said popping the P

I walked to my room as soon as the cloths in Bella's room started flying around; I pulled out some cloths which included my black bra and matching panties, some old faded jeans and a long sleeved shirt that said 'I love nerds' and before I forgot I grabbed some nee high socks. I walked downstairs to see bella pulling her shoes on so I do the same and we both grabbed our stuff and walk outside to see Edward with both doors open. After I slid into the seat I saw a jacket I remembered Emmett wearing so I tapped Edwards shoulder and he turned around smiling.

"He knew you might forget to bring a jacket so he was gonna let you borrow his" he said

"Cool" I said pulling the jacket threw my arms

"So Emmett told you"

"Guessed at least before bella" I said smiling

"And I hope you and Emmett are ok" Edward kept his eyes on the road

"Yep well… I think where together he didn't out right ask for me to be his girlfriend then again that kiss said a lot" I started blabbering until bell wrapped her hand around my mouth

"He deserves to be happy" it was said like there was an underlying warning

"You may be a ah you know vampire but your still human and humans have emotions" bella put in for me

"Where's the rest of your family?" I asked

"They took Alice's car." He said shrugging

As soon as we parked next to the car I jumped out and ran to Emmett practically strangling him if he wasn't already almost dead, and Emmett wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug and twirled me around. When we stopped I saw everyone watching me so I stuck my tongue out at them and turned to Alice and jasper, and gave them a little hug.

"So Alice how are you and jasper" I was watching jasper who was staring at Bella

"Good"

"And you jasper" I tried to get him to smile

"Better" he said off in another world

I turned around and watched Bella and Edward talking and I almost wished I could hear what they were saying

"I have a question-"I was interrupted by Angela who tackled me

"Guess what" she squealed

"I don't know" I couldn't think of anything

"My cousin from Austin Texas is coming to visit and you're talking and I interrupted you I'll tell you more lately" she said running off

"What where you gonna say" Emmett asked leaning closer

"What we where I mean are we boyfriend and girlfriend or friends or what" I hid my head between his shoulder and neck

"Well I think this will answer your question"

He pulled my head away and leaned forward and what felt like years captured my lips and suddenly I could only think about getting closer so while we kissed I stood on my toes and wrapped my arms around his shoulder, and almost jumped when I felt his tongue curve along my mouth and suddenly he pulled away practically holding me up while Alice and jasper laughed.

"Girlfriend definitely girlfriend" I said braking threw my haze

"There is something I forgot to mention yesterday" Emmett pulled me closer to Alice's car

"What is it?" I couldn't help but thing of the possibilities

_Maybe his dick was ripped off in a fight_ I couldn't help but shutter at that one and I swear I saw Edward laughing

"Well some vampire like me have an extra ability like I am stronger than a normal vampire while Edward reads minds except Bella's and Alice sees the future and Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions" _oh fuck_

So I did the only logical thing I could think of_ I swear Edward if you tell Emmett about the dick thing I'll tell Emmett to rip yours off_ after I finished thinking I could see him wince

"Cool" I said finally

After we talked for a while it was time for us to go inside so I walked too my Spanish class and I took my seat next to Angela and while the teacher was gone she turned to me and smiled.

"What was that kiss with Emmett" she asked

"It was him telling me where together" I supplied getting my books ready

"So what happened to get a response like that?"

"We went on a date to a carnival and a diner and last the book store" I could almost taste his earthy scent

"I wish I had a boyfriend like that but ben won't ask me out" you could see her sadness

"Then ask him out I mean there's no rule that a boys got to ask you and he is probably insecure you might hate him" I laughed

"I guess I might" she said as the teacher walked in

Classes after the conversation where mostly boring and we only copied notes and soon it was lunch so I walked with Bella to a table with Emmett and Edward and we each grabbed a try and sat and for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off his foot and I was really hungry. I saw Edward whisper something to Emmett who laughed and pushed his food to me so I gave him the 'what the fuck eye'.

"You can have it not like ill need it" he finally answered

"Thanks sometimes I have the hungers of a tiger" I laughed shoving some of the fries in my mouth

I heard Bella snort which was something you won't see her do every day so I glare at her and throw a fry at her making her turn to me with a smile.

"You would eat the moon if it was really made of cheese" she giggled

"Shut up I am talking with my boyfriend" I turned to Emmett

"I have a question what would happen if you ate food" bella asked making the boys wince

"I am so glad your girl asked Eddie why don't you give an example" he slapped Edwards back

Edwards picked up a piece of pizza and with a grimace he took a small bite and shuttered while Emmett laughed

"It's like eating dirt" Edward supplied

"And what goes in must be thrown up or you feel like something is intruding in your belly" Emmett finished

"Well we have eaten dirt before on a dare and could have gotten sick but Sammy sa-"bella started

"I made sure we both threw it up before it hit our systems" I covered up Edward reads minds I'm screwed

"You can what" Edward asked making Emmett frown

"Ever since I was a kid I could heal people or animals but it would hurt me like if I heal a cut then I loose energy" I explained

"Could you prove it" Emmett asked

I looked around then at Emmett's hand where a scar was in his palm so I reached over and gently grasped it and a minute later when I felt the energy drain stop I let go and his scar was gone.

"When I touch healthy people they feel happier and I try not to touch people I don't know because they might be sick and I could pass out if there healed" I took a breath and looked down

I felt Emmett grasp my hand and I looked back up

"I will always love you even if you have a wicked kick ass ability"

"Love you too" I smiled

"Something you said to Jessica Bella... well, it bothers me." Edward says changing the topic

"What did she do this time" I curiously asked

"Well she said that she cares more about me then I do her" he had a permanent frown

"That's ridicules Bella Edward never stops talking about you" Emmett Said

"Best thing that ever happened to me" Edward gave Bella a dazzling smile even I was thought it was adorable

"I have a question since you're not going to the dance we could take you girls out for fun" I didn't wanna know what his definition of fun was

Ok but I have a question" bella asked

"Hit it"

"Why did you go to that Goat Rocks place last weekend... to hunt? Charlie said it wasn't a good place to hike, because of bears."

The three of us looked at her like she was stupid so I finally gave in when I realized she was serious

"Bella they eat the….wait a second you eat animals" I whimpered

It was always my dream to help animals and knowing my boyfriend ate them put a damper on things even if it was the cycle of life but I couldn't help the tears I had. I didn't know why it took so long to presses the fact but it hit hard but I could get over it even if it meant I was sad every time he went hunting with my family

"Sammy its ok it's either that or humans" bella rubbed my back

"Well bears are my favorite" Emmett smiled

"What's yours Edward" bella asked curious

"Mountain lion" he said frowning

"We have to be careful and not hunt animals on the verge extinction so we mainly hunt elk or deer so not to affect the population but there's no fun if there isn't a fight" Emmett teased

"Early spring is Emmett's favorite bear season" Edward continued

"Let me guess grumpier" I scoot closer to Emmett

"You know me so much baby" Emmett kissed my cheek

"Is hunting something we could see sometime" Bella asked innocently

"no" the boys whispered at the same time

"Ass" I looked down

"It's not that we don't want you to but..." Edward trailed off signaling Emmett to continue

"When we hunt we are like hunters and we could kill you if you tried and you guys are more fun alive" Emmett

"We understand" we said in unison

"Good and it's only because I love you" he kissed my temple

The bell rang

"Well we gotta get to class see ya" Emmett waved as Edward followed

I gulped "where in deep sis but there isn't anything like love"

"We will always be there for them" she promised to I think herself

We both got up and dumped our trays and walked to class

**Well… it's been months but I guess I lost my inspiration to do it so sorry and there will be more so ya**


End file.
